Ten Tails of Chaos and Hunger
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: At the peak of death and destruction during the Fourth Great Ninja War, Reiven Uzumaki, daughter of the Ten Tailed demon, begged her father to not consume the world and summarily sealed him away back to the underworld, like the Sage of Six Paths did long before her. The demon was willing to let the world his daughter loved so much go and devour other worlds. Then Trigon resurfaced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and girls, and welcome to another story.**

**A lot of things have happened since my last post and not all were good, sadly.**

**But I don't was bore you with my problems; let me give you some insight on this story.**

**This story was thought up by my great friend ****Jojo the Shadow**** a few days ago, so BIG SHOUT OUT to him!**

**The Naruto here is going to be the ten tails and he's commonly seen as a demon, and for good reason too; his abilities are still somewhat based on normal ninja abilities but they still far exceed what any human can do. The tailed beasts (you know, one to nine) are all demons. They are not simply conscious, chaotic chakra but they are demons split from Naruto. Later on in the story, you'll all find out that Naruto is not a demon or a god, but something much older and way more powerful. Naruto's daughter in the Narutoverse is Reiven and there will still be another Raven in the Teen Titans universe that Naruto is **_**not**_** aware of.**

**More on that later.**

**He has complete disregard for human life and sees humans as disgusting flesh bags, even though he does technically use a human form most of the time and his daughter is half human. The daughter Naruto raised, Reiven, is going to be stronger than Raven because she has fully merged with the nine tails (the demon) and she has reconciled with herself that her father is also the Lord of the Underworld, making her less unhinged and less limited by her emotions. Naruto is almost, but not completely, like Trigon in this story. Find out how when you give it a read ;)**

**Fair warning; this Naruto is not like canon Naruto. If you've been reading my stories then you'll come to expect it. Don't read if that's too unforgivable.**

**I don't want to spoil the rest of the story for you, my dear readers, so I'll stop here.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 1

If you want to know how far you've gone in life and you want to know what else was left to do before death could finally be accepted, then look to the one that brought you to where you were presently, the one you venerated and adored more than any other person in the world, even if he or she was not a person in the world, and measure up to him or her.

There was always someone to look up to, whether you know it or not.

Always.

And for Reiven Uzumaki it was her father.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A girl with a short black hime cut hair carefully sat down on the lush grass of training ground 10 and crossed her legs and placed her palms together and forming the _ram_ hand seal as she closed her dark purple eyes and calmly breathed out. The girl was wearing black shorts that were above her mid-thighs and dark purple ninja grade tights with a sleeveless black shirt over her torso and a long sleeved mesh armour underneath her shirt, and a dark green jounin uniform over them. Over her torso and spread out neatly about her was a dark purple with black flamed haori, given to her by her father when she had graduated from the academy and something she treasured most of all. Her weapon of choice, a midnight black katana with a red hilt, a weapon that smoked eternally with the tormented souls of those that had met its blade in battle, laid haphazardly at her right side beside her forehead protector. She could undoubtedly described as a girl with delicate beauty and a sort of fluid yet rigid grace about her, with her heart shaped face and her mostly emotionless demeanour.

The gentle wind rustled her hair slightly and Reiven swallowed deeply and forced her heart to calm down when a whiff of a warm fire flowed past her nose, accompanied by the soothing smell of pork ramen and green tea. She closed her eyes and her hands trembled imperceptivity as she fought to focus on meditating, on calming down her frayed emotions after that mornings encounter with the shamelessly brash dog boy, Kiba Inuzuka, and the infuriatingly stubborn weapons girl, Tenten. Kiba had, once again, ambushed her and demanded a date, like it was his right, and Tenten had demanded yet another spar, after losing disastrously and mercilessly against the Uzumaki.

That day, she felt like they were more adamant than other days. Those were the things her frazzled nerves were telling her.

Suddenly, when her limbs had reached the peak of shuddering at the homely smells only she could perceive and she would succumb to her emotional turmoil, Reiven stopped shaking.

Her lips turned down into a small frown when she heard playful snickering and the familiar sound of tea being sipped. "When will you listen to me, Reiven?" he began and the girl refused to open her eyes, to acknowledge the person sitting before her in his _Spirit_ form even with the quickest of glances. "When will you slaughter these filthy creatures like you were created to?"

"Leave me alone," she whispered and the polite chuckle turned into a deep laugh that resonated deep in Reiven's dark soul. One that brought back fond memories. "You're not here. You're not real."

He hummed pleasantly and her body stiffened when she felt her small nose being flicked light-heartedly. "Open your eyes, kid."

"No." she whispered, fearing that if she did, then he would convince her to, once again, become his herald of death and destruction.

"I said…" he said in a gentle tone, ghosting his right hand over her left cheek before he growled and his touch left her yearning skin. "_**Open your eyes**_."

Her shoulders sagged in defeat. She could never find the courage to go against his orders, not since after she had sealed him back into the underworld at the climax of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It was like when she was younger; he gave her 'love' and kindness, enough to make her happy but at the same time he ruled over the house with a firm hand, never beating her but still finding a way to forcefully lower her defences. He was a nice man and a great father, though his soul crushing methods of training her led to her merging with the nine tails and almost causing the end of the world.

She sighed and opened her compound, amethyst eyes. The training ground had changed; the formerly lush green grass was now a darker shade of green, swaying stiffly as warm breeze swept through. The sky was blood red, with puffy black clouds floating high in the sky and shading the burning red sun, one that burned so bright it had her squint before it drastically reduced its brightness as it noticed her discomfort. The trees of the training ground were still more or less the same, except with the leaves were a darker shade of green and the bark was dark, almost charred, black. She could even see the buildings and houses of the village far away from the training ground and dark birds flying here and there, but she knew that she wasn't really in Konoha anymore but in the _Yomi dimension_.

Her assumption was proved all too correct as she saw the person sitting before her.

Her father, Naruto no Jyuubi.

Naruto looked to be in his mid-thirties, with his red hair falling down neatly down his head to the base of his skull; two prominent bangs went lower and passed his chin slightly. He had a healthy tan that contrasted his birth daughters grey skin strangely and he had jovial blue eyes, glinting orbs that made Reiven scoff, a defensive mechanism she created after the war to hide her own happiness. The ten tails was currently in his human form; he sat down with his legs crossed, like Reiven, but even still she knew he was exactly six foot, two inches in height with deceptively average muscles under his formal, black with red pinstriped suit and suit pants, having a black shirt underneath his open suit and a red tie securely around his neck, red gloves on his hands and a dark aura permeating from his body. On his feet were polished black shoes and on his head was a black wide brimmed hat, an accessory that made people all the more hesitant to go near him, especially when they learnt that he wasn't a ninja and had never been a ninja.

Quite frankly, he looked like a Yakuza.

On top of his pinstriped suit was a similar haori to his daughter; except that his black with dark red flames while hers was dark purple with black flames. The haori fluttered and bubbled behind him, creating dark images of ten tails waving hypnotically behind him.

The man cocked an eyebrow and regarded her with a critical eye, saying. "I didn't know _grey_ could ever be a skin colour." The girl rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her knees. "You should go out more, hang out with those 'precious' friends of yours-"

"I can't 'hang out' with them because finding out that I'm your portal is always a conversation killer." She snapped, her jaw tightened and her eyes hardened as the man's head snapped back as he laughed merrily.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Rei. _Hahahaha~_"

"This isn't funny." She growled. "You were terraforming the planet and planning to _eat_ it! Using your own child as a portal! I mean, who does that?!" he held his stomach and cackled. She didn't want to come to terms with the fact that she was the one pushing her friends away. The man presently laughing before her knew this all too well, although he had not been watching over her like when she was younger he still knew his daughter. "Stop laughing, damn it!"

"Most of it was just for fun, you know." He wheezed, wiping a stray tear from his right eye and humming pleasantly. "In my defence, I thought you hated the world and wouldn't mind if I devour it. What's the harm in eating the world you hated?"

Reiven threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Oh my-" she stopped herself in time as she saw his smile tighten. "I can't _believe_ you."

He idly scratched his cheek. "I would have thought that the first time of reuniting in months after the war would have been more…what's the word…magical." Her stink eye only made him close his eyes and titter. "If those putrid mortals disgust you so much then why did you make that long winded, exhausting speech about them being 'precious' to you?"

Her anger at him gradually went down and her arms slumped over her thigh. She looked down. "You won't understand."

This time, it was the man that rolled his eyes, poking her forehead with his index finger so she could look at him again. "I've been married to your mother, a whirlwind of emotions and mood swings, for ten wonderful years. Try me." he said with a little smirk. The girls lips screwed down in distaste at his offhanded comment on her dead mother, his dead wife, and she silently stared at him, unyielding of her reason she didn't want to assist her father to destroy the planet. Naruto grumbled and sat back. "Fine. How about you tell me what's got you so riled up?"

She pursed her lips for a moment, before exhaling tiredly. Before the fourth war and the reveal that it had been the civilian father of Konoha's best seal mistress that had been the one behind the other wars, all so as to entertain him and 'season' the planet with blood so it would 'taste' better, Naruto had been an excellent, albeit strict, father to the girl. He was her rock, her support when her isolation got progressively worse. She saw him as her idol, the one she always looked up to. He loved her, in his own twisted way, so she couldn't really stay mad at him; even as he had been the reason she was mostly isolated after the war by her friends. Naruto was the first person she had. "My control over my emotions have been frayed lately." He hummed and nodded for her to continue, his eyebrows furrowed inventively and his expression neutral. "I feel like I'm being watched." She noticed the look on his face and added. "Not by you. Someone…hostile or, better yet, dark."

"It could be any of those mortals. They must still be salty over the 'big reveal'?" he said with a teasing grin, waving his hands before his face and sniggering. "Humans do tend to hold grudges over trivial things like death and torture." He scoffed at her annoyed look, seemingly knowing that he would once again bring up how little he cared about people. "Primitive little beasts, aren't they Rei?"

She cleared her throat and continued, like he had not just insulted all of human kind as well as her _human half_. "I used my senses to get a full grasp on the person and he feels a lot like you-"

"Again, not me; I could always eat another planet. You won't _believe_ how many planets I've eaten these past few months." He licked his lips in satisfaction and patted his stomach.

"…Anyway…" she said, looking at him with deep suspicion, still confused on the issue of how his full power worked and how he could 'eat' planets. "The person feels like you but a hundred times more watered down, even at less than half of your power."

Naruto permit himself to feel pride at her words; despite his weakened state after Hagoromo Otsutsuki had divided his power up into nine tailed beasts and sealed his body into the underworld, he was still fully capable of burning away the seal he used to escape, just like with Rei's seal, and he was still impossibly powerful at less than ten percent. He tipped his wide brimmed hat back, showing his curiously squinted compound, blue eyes. The massive irises he shared with his daughter, albeit both father and daughter's eyes were coloured differently. "A demon?" she nodded and he got to his feet. "I'll look into it."

She graced him with a hesitant smile and he beamed at her, ruffling her hair playfully and throwing her mind back to when she was still a child. "Thank you…papa."

"Don't worry about it, kid." he looked at the sun and grunted. "The Shinigami has been ducking me since last Thursday; probably can't meet up with the death quota with this ridiculous peace time those humans are deceiving yourselves with." He stuck out his tongue in irritation. "Peace time or not, that brat is going to cough up those souls or I'm docking his salary." He held down his hand and the girl gratefully took it, huffing as he helped her to her feet.

"You'll be fine."

He winked at her. "I know." He turned around, the ten mythical tails waving ethereally behind him fluttered out of sight and the environment gradually returned back to normal as he walked towards the village. The clouds turned back to white and the sky went back to its peaceful blue hue, the grass became softer and a healthier shade of green and the smell of ramen and tea permeating in the air was replaced by the scent of grass. His body slowly faded into nothing, echoing. "I'll contact you when I've got something. Have fun with Konohamaru." He turned his head and tipped his hat down to shade his eyes before he disappeared.

She blinked when his last words registered in her mind. "Wait, Konohama-"

"Reiven-sensei!"

The girl hopped back as the boy slammed into the ground, seemingly out of the sky, and her left hand shot out to catch his face before he could barrel into her. "Hey, hey, hey, stop." she bit, pushing him away and stepping aside as he tried to tackle her again, slapping the back of his head with the back of her left hand as he passed her so the thirteen year old boy toppled onto the ground with a wince. "What happened?" she spied Ebisu and the boys two teammates emerge from the general area her father had disappeared, though in the Yomi dimension, and the other younger teens were panting tiredly, grasping their knees and fighting to get air back into their lungs. Ebisu approached and warily skirted around the smoky katana lying on the ground about six feet away from the sole wielder. He nodded his greeting to the younger jounin. "What's going on, Ebisu?"

"My students were thinking of testing themselves against you, Lady Reiven."

Reiven crossed her arms. "Then why is he so excited?" she said, looking down at the dazed boy at her feet with a wan smile. It certainly wasn't the first time the Sandaime's son had wanted a spar against her.

Konohamaru leaped back to his feet and beamed up at his role model with stars sparkling in his dark brown eyes. "We've finally got a technique that'll definitely win against you."

She looked down at him, having to lean back slightly, with an amused smirk. "If you're thinking of using _my_ Sexy jutsu against me then its going to fail like the last twenty nine times you tried." A level nine fuinjutsu master she might be but a trait she shared on a deep level with her mother, as her ten tails always said to her when he found hentai manga hidden around their house, was that Reiven was an unrepentant, closet pervert. Thankfully she never learnt under Jiraiya and as such she hated peeping and peepers in general, only limiting herself to the Sannin's famous books, hentai manga and, if she was feeling _particularly_ special, visual porn, though not in the last few years.

It frustrated her father to no end how she would rush through fuinjutsu lessons with him so as to run to the bookstore, find a warm section of the reading area and avidly read about a topic Naruto was less than happy to discuss. His aversion to speaking about it to his daughter might be why she was so stir crazy about it.

Maybe.

As far as sexual advances went, Reiven was almost immune to them, more so than any other female in her generation. Some thought that she was _just that cool_; the truth was…she had seen and heard much, _much_ worse. Naruto, Konohamaru and her former teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, were the only ones that knew of her perverted nature and that she was the creator of the high A rank jutsu, _Ninja art: Foxy Demoness technique_. A technique that was so dangerous that Tsunade and Kakashi, when they were Kage, kept the jutsu under the _Secret technique_ folder in their office.

Konohamaru's face reddened embarrassingly and he stumbled back at the cocky smirk from the sixteen year old jounin. "I-I-I'm not gonna use that technique again. We've got an even better one that isn't perverted!"

"Alright," she raised her hands and walked backwards, her haori rustled in the light wind as she did so. She stopped and kept her hands at her side, hidden from view under the purple with black flamed cloak so only her purple tights and her ninja sandals showed. "Come on."

Udon, the snot nosed teen that was always red faced before the undeniably beautiful girl, sniffed deeply and his bugger wobbled precariously. "Aren't you going to use your sword?" he muttered, pointing nervously at the evil katana. As if in response the weapon expelled a harmless cloud of black from its red handle and it floated into the sky.

"It's best if I don't use that against allies."

Ebisu eagerly nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is not safe."

Udon was adamant. "Why not?" he wanted so much to impress her that he wanted her to go all out against them while they did the same, not knowing the full meaning of 'going all out' concerning the half demon daughter of the mysterious ten tailed beast. Sadly, the only known time she used up to eighty percent of her power was against Sasuke and a hundred percent was against her father at the peak of the war. The former was largely successful in subduing the angsty Uchiha and the latter did not succeed all that much against the demon. The world was fast asleep during her and Sasuke's brawl and the precarious trio were far away in the safety of the village when she was battling the demon.

A large drop of sweat grew on the side of her head and she kept her face professionally neutral, not sure how she would explain to the insistent boy how going all out on three genin, in her case, could possibly tear the planet in half. Moegi stepped close to Konohamaru and jutted out her chest, making the dark teen close her eyes and laugh subtly at her display of dominance; for some reason, the girl had declared Reiven as her rival-in-love, for the affections of the young Sarutobi, something Konohamaru was oblivious of. Fighting over the heart of the starry eyed boy was among the last things she wanted to use her free time on. Moegi placed a delicate hand on her chest and gently cleared her throat, hacking into Konohamaru's ear when he didn't turn to look at her. "Reiven can't, or shouldn't, use her sword because it kills anyone that it touches, besides her, of course."

'_A simple yet half correct way of putting it.'_ the seal mistress thought with another small laugh. "Sure…" she raised her right shin and blocked a quick punch from the leader of the gang, shifting the raised limb to the right with outwardly sluggish speed to block three other subsequent blows and snapping the same leg to her immediate right to clink against a raised kunai from Moegi, bending slightly her knee it smacked into Udon's forehead.

All three genin, and Ebisu, gaped as the girl used only one leg to hold all three of them away, not even lifting her arms or moving her other foot.

Reiven twirled on the tips of her left leg and blew all three of the genin away with a massive gust of wind. She kept the right leg raised, her knees bent at a ninety degree angle and rolling her ankle experimentally as she tilted her head to the side, curiously watching as the three ninjas flipped to their feet and circled around her, standing in a triangle with her at the centre. Reiven stopped rolling her ankle and pulled her foot back so that it hovered over her inner left knee, in a classic ballerinas pose, and patiently waited for the three to come at her again.

She blinked and the late Sandaime's grandson bolted at him, bounding with three quick steps and led with a punch to her neck, she deftly smacked the side of her right foot against his face, hopped a foot off the ground as udon whizzed under her with a sliding kick to get her off her feet and stepped on his hands when they came up to grab her ankle, spinning on her toes again and smashing her foot flat on the side of the other girls face. Udon grumbled and got his feet under him, still stuck in place with her foot holding his hands down, and flipped back with his feet honing for her shoulder. Reiven hastily ducked the attack, her movements leaving afterimages in her place, and her right leg stayed straight before her. She bashed her head into the boys stomach and leaped up, twirling in the air and slamming her foot in his stomach.

Udon gasped at the speedy dual attacks and bounced on his back like a stone, giving the jounin space to hop back onto her left foot and drive her heel into Konohamaru's cranium when he made to tackle her again. He hit the ground and exploded into a cloud of chakra smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Her right leg hovered over the ground, not really touching the ground. Her sense blared at her and she squinted as an explosive tag detonated under her, where the shadow clone had just been dispelled.

_Thooooooooom!_

Rocks and black smoke swirled around the half demon and coughed once, mildly surprised by the explosion but pretty much unscathed at how low powered it was. The chakra in the air and the dense smoke lowered visibility and her senses, though she could still hear the light thump of feet skittering outside the blast zone despite the rocks still falling down and the vibrations humming through the ground. She dropped her right leg on the ground and exhaled from her nose, casting away most of the thick smoke with heavy blasts of wind.

"Let's try five percent." She murmured, deciding to humour the kids by not going too easy on them. They still weren't able to overpower her with that level anyway.

Reiven held up her hands, palms flat and faintly resembling the _Gentle Fist style_ of the Hyuuga clan. Her palms did not glow with chakra or hum with power, but as she thrust her palm into the path of an incoming kunai, shattering the solid iron ninja weapon and grabbing three shards with her right hand, out of the air in a blaze of afterimages, placing them in her fingers. She spun around and drove the base of her wrist into Udon's forehead, poked his forehead again with her middle and pointer finger of her free hand and threw the three metal shards at Moegi. The girl squealed and flipped to her right, in Konohamaru's path. Both genin clashed against each other and the jutsu the boy intended to use, a simple fireball jutsu, was whizzed harmlessly over the teen jounin.

Udon shook the cobwebs from his head and ducked another palm strike for his forehead, driving his head squarely into the older teen's side in a suicidal head butt that made Reiven cough. She clenched her teeth and bashed her left elbow into the back of his head, crashing his head into the ground with a deep thud and breathing out to calm herself down. Udon burst into chakra smoke, in his place was a wooden log. She kicked the log up and dextrously spun in the air, using her right leg to kick the log away from her in the general direction of Konohamaru, just as he activated the smoke bomb hidden on the log.

"_Gah!_ My eyes!"

"Konohamaru!" Moegi screamed from her hiding spot inside a thick shrub where she was trying to revive Udon from the jounin's last blow on the back of his head. Reiven smirked; she made sure it wasn't strong enough to give him a concussion, allowing him to sleep until the whole spar was finished. Sleeping with a concussion was dangerous, especially for a child that had just started his ninja career a year ago. She bent onto her right knee and felt the ground with her right hand as if she was looking for something; she hummed and smashed her fist into the ground. A spire of clayey earth rose from the ground and hit the girl's chest, taking her out of commission. Reiven got to her feet in one smooth motion and turned around to the last remaining member of the genin team.

"_Aaaarrgghhh!_" the Sandaime's son, his face covered in soot and his clothes also splotched with soot, ran blindly at her, wildly swinging his arms in a last ditch effort at getting a tag. Reiven returned her left hand into the dark confines of her purple haori and caught the boy by his neck before he could reach her, sweeping him off his feet and releasing her grip on his neck so he dropped onto the ground. "_Ooof._"

He made to get up but she placed her right foot on his abdomen, effectively holding him down and looking at him with a mildly impressed smirk. "Blinding my senses with chakra smoke and black smoke was, admittedly, smart of you three, but you always forget," she tapped her ear with her right pointer finger and then the side of her temple. "My ears are sharp and my mind is sharper."

The same degrading words her father used on her when she was eight and still training under him to enter the academy. She gave the boy a hand and helped him back to his feet, snorting as his head lowered in shame.

"Go and wake up your friends. Maybe next time you'll have a chance." He mutely peered up at her with fire in his eyes. She nodded to Ebisu, who was frantically waving smelling salts under Moegi and Udon's noses to wake them up and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The sword of Tainted Souls also went up in a small swirl of leaves. She was now in the mood for a proper spar.

Hopefully Tenten was still in the mood for a spar.

As the weapons mistress finally located her 'Eternal Rival' she was overjoyed to hear Reiven agree for an all-out battle. Although, the half demon still wouldn't go all out against anyone less than Madara Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki and, of course, the ten tailed beast, complete or not, who was her birth father. Naruto was still able to shatter planets when he lost all nine of his tails, he was certainly the only person Reiven would _begin_ a match at her total best.

The spar would also let off some tension from being watched by the still unknown stalker.

Speaking of which…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_10:56PM_

_The Hokage's Monument_

_The Uzumaki Cottage, now called the Jyu-Uzumaki Cottage_

_Konohagakure no Sato_

_Fire country_

No human could possibly comprehend the true history of the elemental nations and how deeply entrenched in it Naruto was.

There was kami, a being Naruto had found wondering on the wasteland that used to be the elemental nations when he first touched down from the sky, intending to do his job, and his pleasure, of devouring the desolate planet, which was only a few hundred years old, in his ten tailed form, a shroud of power that made it easier to swallow planets. He decided against it and, against his nature, reorganized the atmosphere, bestowing kami with the heavens while he oversaw the underworld.

That meant Naruto was not only the ten tails but also the god of the underworld, Yami, and as such he had complete dominion over those residing in the dark. The first entity to come to mind was the Shinigami.

As he had only played the continent for his own amusement, salting and peppering the earth with blood and lost souls so as to better 'garnish' the earth before he swallowed it, something that was not new to him as he had been pulling strings in a few other thousand worlds before, during and after the elemental nations, he didn't anticipate impregnating Kushina and raising a child. The intention to wolf down the planet was still there, make no mistake, and this was further encouraged when Reiven showed signs of not holding any ties to the world though he felt, for the first time since his birth from Mother Void, pity when his broken, battered and subdued daughter pleaded for him not to destroy the planet, only because it was his flesh and blood begging him.

Now the planet was under his protection. Managing its underworld the best he could for who knows how long, probably until Reiven got tired of her 'precious' people, then Naruto would gladly gulp the earth and move, with his daughter, onto the next planet. Most likely her adamant cries of having 'precious people' was simply a phase and she would get over it sooner or later.

For now he had to deal with the after effects of the pitiful Peace time the world had fallen into after the villages and countries united under the banner of the Alliance to beat him.

The ten tailed beast, in his human form and wearing the same Yakuza styled clothes as he always did and reclining on a branch with his right ankle crossed over his left knee grunted sourly as he heard the pitiful excuses the Shinigami was rattling off in his ear. Naruto tipped his wide brimmed hat down and he switched his midnight black phone from his left hand to his right, muttering. "Death-"

"_The humans are brewing for another war, I can smell it, but…but it will come in a few decades-"_

"Death-" Naruto bit, his senses spread out and suppressed as he kept a close watch on the general environment of his family house, the Jyu-Uzumaki cottage, albeit he hadn't lived in the house since the past two years and he was keeping up the guise that he had been sealed away into the underworld by his daughter. The thought made him scoff; no one but his two siblings, also born from Mother Void, could match him and since he was the middle born he was sure he could overpower his kid sister, his older brother was another, more complicated case altogether. Thankfully, he was on good terms with his brother and sister. He grumbled as the god of death, the Shinigami, squeaked on about how he was expecting a big haul of souls from an upcoming gang war in the Fire country capital. "Kid-" the god fumbled with his words and began counting the years of loyally serving the ten tails. Weeping that Naruto shouldn't lay him off like the red head had done with the deity overseeing the barrier between mortals and immortals; the goddess had been slacking off and the humans began forming jutsu and abilities that passed the realms normal humans should ever pass, making it somewhat annoying, though enjoyable, to beat them into a pulp during the war. He had stripped the lady of most of power and relegated her to a less important function as one of Jashin's battle maidens. The currently humanoid Shinigami blubbered and cried for Naruto to have mercy on him. Naruto closed his eyes and snarled. "_**Shut. Up.**_"

The result was immediate.

The ten tails exhaled a small puff of thick white air from his nose and gently said. "I understand where you're coming from, Shinigami."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir-"

"I wasn't done." Naruto snapped and the person on the other line shut his mouth tightly. "Whatever souls you have with you are to be processed, judged and sent to their respective afterlives, that was the declaration I made…how many years ago…?" he could feel the death god perspire nervously as he too couldn't remember how long ago the ten tails had made the law. Souls, whether in the afterlife or not, always added a sweet yet tangy flavour to the planets he ate; it was better to keep the souls from evaporating into nothing by preserving them in the afterlife until he wanted to consume them. The closest comparison, yet still the furthest, to the taste of worlds was fine wine; the older the better. He spoke when the Shinigami muttered that he didn't know. "Whatever…my point is, we have been under this agreement for billions of years, kid, whether it's on this messy planet or the other pathetic planets. You harvest the souls of the dead and process them, an easy job if I do say so myself. Simple and straightforward," he switched his leg by crossing his left ankle over his right knee and rolling his stiff shoulders in discomfort at the rigid tree he was propped up against. "Death is universal and I have worked with you for almost as long as those fleshy creatures began popping up on worlds I was to eat. I can't fire you but I can dock your salary and increase your quota, would you like that, death?"

"No, sir."

"I know you have a few souls on you presently." He smirked darkly when he heard the death god gulp with terror at being found out by his boss. "Submit them to my secretary and have them processed or else I will make your job a whole lot worse for you."

"…Right away, sir."

"Good." Naruto clicked the red call button to cut the call and was about to tuck his phone into his inner breast pocket before it buzzed. Without looking he clicked the green call button and said. "New phone, who's this?" his eyes brightened when he heard the familiar, soft voice of the first being he encountered walking on the elemental nations all those years ago. "Ah, Kami. Is there a problem?" he flicked his left fingernails with his thumb, even as his eyes did not see them, and doing a quick scan of the environment again with his powers. He frowned when he felt a shadowy figure bolt from out of nowhere and stealthily move towards where his daughter was currently watching a Snow soap opera with her closest female friends, namely Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Higuarashi, Shizune Kato, Tsunade Senju, Sabaku no Temari, Samui and Ayame Ichikraku. They were all gushing over the 'manliness' of the lead male and his 'it's complicated' relationship with his ex-wife, at least most of them were; Reiven and Tsunade were muttering questions that had the other girls mocking them for not knowing what it really meant to love. Naruto's mind was brought back to what the goddess was talking to him about on the phone.

"_Lord Naruto, did you hear what I said?"_

"_Yeah_. Thing is, it was one time thing. Don't think too deep into it."

"_Don't I at least get an apology, even a small one, for that thing you pulled with the fourth war?"_ she whispered shyly, holding the handheld device with both of her hands and hissing for her attendants to stop giggling at her bashfulness. _"I mean…I know you're a busy guy…b-but…can't you spare me just a few more minutes? I promise I'll make it quick."_

"You weren't able to beat me in our last five Shogi matches and I doubt you will now." The demon muttered as he got to his feet, bending his knees and carefully tracking the steadily treading blur of darkness with his glowing blue eyes.

The woman groaned. She didn't want to sound demanding, mainly because Naruto was the one that had given her some power. _"I've gotten in a lot of practise and I've devised a few sure fire strategies that'll win against you."_ Naruto did not answer for a moment, preoccupied with dropping down to the ground and landing without so much as a sound. _"Lord Naruto? Are you still there?"_

"I'll have to get back to you." He clicked the red call button before the goddess could begin to gripe, cutting her off. His body seamlessly dissolved into mist and this black mist seeped into the ground and vanished completely.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The creature of darkness silently trudged on the ground with the skill of a trained ninja, not having the chakra to be sensed but smart enough to suppress his body temperature by scarcely breathing. The two katana on his back, crossed in an 'X', did not glint off the waning moon in the sky and his full mask slowly peaked out from the side of the building. He pulled out a camera and began taking pictures of the women distractedly watching the soap opera, somewhat trusting the level nine seal masters security seals to keep away any intruders, hence why their defences were lowered.

_Click…click-click-click-click…click…click…_

His camera shuttered mutely with each snap shot, capturing his target, the dark haired, blue eyed half demon daughter of the god of the underworld, who was technically not a god but the Demon Lord. He looked down with his one good eye at the pictures he had taken, humming approvingly at the clarity. The seals around the house prevented anyone with substantial chakra, that is, a shinobi of any rank, from entering, but with the man's almost non-existent chakra he took four more pictures of the sixteen year old girl and stashed his camera away into a satchel on his left side. The condition that had been given to him by the one that sent him in order to attain demonic powers and an alliance with his sender was that he was to venture through a prepared rift in space/time into another dimension and find a way to get some DNA from the person called Reiven Uzumaki.

And, if possible, kidnap her.

The ninjas of the village were highly trained, though highly relaxed with the continued peace time. It allowed him a few weeks of surveillance.

His target had somehow sensed his presence, no doubt because of her demonic heritage, making it tricky to gain entry and steal samples from her at her increased insecurity.

Tonight was his chance. He looked at the cobblestone walls of the parlour side of the house, his calculating eyes caught solid footholds leading to the roof and then into the chimney. He placed his hand on the wall and clambered up. He flipped silently onto the roof, his feet barely making a single sound, and was about to bound to the wide chimney, unused since last winter, but screeched to a stop when he saw a dark figure waiting there for him, his shoulder leaning on the chimney with his arms crossed and looking up into the night sky with his wide brimmed hat tilted back enough to show his neutral lips and his calm, massive blue iris eyes.

Slade's hands shot up to his shoulders to unsheathe his blades but faltered when the man, who wore clothes resembling a Yakuza boss he once worked under in Japan, held up his right pointer finger over his lips and glared lightly at him. "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, shhhhhh…" the masked assassin swallowed as the man's neutral expression wavered to irritated and then back to expressionless. Slade slowly removed his blades from over his shoulder, only making a tiny grating sound as the lethally sharp weapons were unsheathed, and dropped his hands to his sides. The man pushed off the chimney and stood up straight, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets and studying Slade with bright, blue eyes that swirled like whirlpools. "You're…not from around her…are you…?" he trailed off and Slade met his gaze, unafraid. The man felt his danger senses screaming at him to activate the portal to take him back to his home dimension, but he stood his ground, only tightening his grip on the split dual katana. The man inhaled deeply with his eyes closed, taking in a massive gulp of air through his nose and exhaling it as a small puff of steam from his nose. This time the man took a hesitant step back. "You smell awfully familiar, stranger…" he opened his eyes and the right corner of his lips crawled up into a terrifying, toothy smirk, tilting his head to the side and chuckling evilly. "Is that…wait, I know this…is that…_Trigon_ I smell…?"

Slade stepped back again, inching close to the edge of the roof. He raised his swords up in a strong defensive position. The hatted man had not moved from his position, not a single inch, but Slade could feel his presence _everywhere_. In the air, on the roof he was standing on and on the ground.

The controlled amount of insanity and chaos ebbing in horrible waves of darkness was enough to make the seasoned assassin drop onto one knee in pain, stubbornly holding his sword and hissing for air as the world squeeze his airways.

Trigon could not compare to this inhuman creature before him. Trigon had also warned him about encountering this very entity during his trips to and from his universe. He panted desperately as killer intent alone gripped his mind and body like a constrictor. A pair of black polished shoes entered his eyes from out of nowhere and the old entity's voice resonated through his head violently, speaking in a deep, sanity quaking voice.

"_**I do not appreciate people spying on my child,"**_ Slade grunted and his other knee slammed onto the ground under the invisible weight. _**"Especially not if it unnerves her."**_ His swords shattered into pieces, unable to withstand the strain anymore. _**"I would have ignored your presence if you went after any other putrid person; I would have cared **_**less**_**."**_ Now that Reiven was in what Naruto called her 'Precious People Phase' Naruto could not deliberately make her sad by devouring the planet she loved so much, only after she was over the phase would he gladly and happily munch the earth. He had many functions as the god, or Demon Lord, of the underworld, enough to distract him from watching entrance and exit to and from other dimensions.

Naruto had purposely allowed Trigon, one of his lowest subordinates from his present domain, flee and take over a universe as his domain, not caring much as long as Trigon stayed well away from Naruto and respected his business.

The demon had broken this unspoken treaty when he returned to Naruto's domain three years after Kushina had given birth to their first daughter and collected a sample of baby Reiven's DNA when he had been off 'on a business trip', leaving Reiven in the care of his sleepy little sister. The worse thing was that when Naruto had gotten wind of it and tracked Trigon he was forcefully repelled by a hastily raised barrier that primarily used a trace of his chakra. He had been waiting for the thieving rat to reappear again so Naruto could rip him limb from limb, set his body on fire, piss on the fire and feed his festering corpse to his hell hounds.

There was a line that should never be crossed, and for Naruto, that line was his daughter.

The only thing keeping Slade from being digested by the manically blood thirsty was ensuring the women in the house and the people of the village did not sense him.

There was a grisly crack as the mercenaries left clavicle snapped. _**"Let's take this conversation to my office."**_ He grabbed Slade by the top of his head to rip off his mask, only so he could see the terror swimming in the putrid mortal's eyes. He snarled viciously as his fingers made contact and his blue eyes rippled dangerously when a barrier erected between them. Ten white octopus tentacles exploded out of Naruto's back and sides and fought to wrap around the red barrier.

His eyes were not human anymore.

The blue compound eyes of the god of the underworld spun madly in their sockets and swirled towards the centre before it changed drastically. His eyes changed to midnight black with sky blue concentric circles winding out from the centre with a single, fiery blue dot in the middle. The ten tails rinnegan of the demon lord glowed powerfully and crushed the barrier around Slade, not caring as black steam billowed high in the sky from his tentacles as the barrier burnt them. There was a mighty crack as the tentacles caved in the barrier on Slade, only making it look like a warped hourglass with a panting mortal inside.

The mercenary removed a black rune from his pocket with his good arm and rubbed the rune with his thumb.

Black smoke curled out from the side of his bared teeth and he roared when the scorching red barrier blinked out of existence, and with it Slade.

Reiven was the first to respond when she heard her father roar with unfiltered rage right above her head. Scampering out of the house and all but flying up to the roof, only to get a quick sight of her father before he went up in a column of blue flames. From the little she saw, he was glaring at the ground, no tails or rinnegan in sight and not a trace of chakra in the air.

"What…the…hell…?"

**Authors note**

**So…how was it?**

**For a few days now I've been suffering writers block concerning my immediate last updated story ****The Pit**** and the fact I haven't been able to sit by my computer for a little while, long enough to write anything. My friend Jojo gave me this idea and I took it up because I've got some free time to write now and the prospect of writing about a Ten Tailed Naruto was too good to resist.**

**Ok! Back to the story. We've got a Naruto that **_**eats **_**planets and has his fingers dipped in the wars of millions of other planets. Yes, he is sadistic and has consumed much better worlds than the elemental nations (which is just one big continent, thus a world) but his soft spot is his kid. He put his plans on hold when she was much younger but then started up again when he thought she hated the world.**

**She won't mind if he ate it.**

**Needless to say, she **_**did**_** mind. She sealed him away to the underworld, like Hagoromo once did, and Naruto escaped as easily as he did back then because…of something you'll find out in the next chapter ;)**

**Let me know what you think of this first chapter, would you so kindly. Stay safe wherever you are in the world and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello**

**Shout out to Spark681, Saiyan prince1, Djberneman (…maybe…), xirons20 (don't we all like an OP Naruto?), RandomParadox, UnitedLuck and TheForgottenSuns75 (thank you very much). You guys are all wonderful :)**

**Massive shout out to my great friend ****Jojo the Shadow**** for letting me write this. I hope this is how you imagined it.**

**The first chapter got better reception than I thought, so here's another chapter. I'm really tired, so I don't really have much to say here.**

**Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 2

_The next morning_

_07:00AM_

_Training ground 10_

_Konohagakure no Sato_

_Fire country_

Aeons ago Naruto stopped keeping track of the titles he had been given and the stories formed to explain his power and his origin.

It was all too messy really.

When it came to mortals, the Ten Tailed Beast was more than enough; his true origins and his real identity could not always be correctly worded, or remembered, by the ageless being known as Naruto. Only two people, other than Naruto's two siblings, were allowed into Naruto's confidence to know of his origin.

Uzumaki Kushina…

…And now the child of the ten tails, Reiven Uzumaki.

Naruto stood at the far end of training ground ten with his left, red gloved hand in his pocket and waving his right hand before him with a flourish.

Inky black darkness rushed out of his hand and washed over the air, delving the entire world in pitch black darkness. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt his daughter grab onto his left elbow, just to make sure he was still there.

"There was nothing and there was no one in the beginning," the father started. His voice booming through the thick darkness of the world and, ever so steadily, the darkness reacted to his words as he told the story. "The only thing was palpable darkness that moved aimlessly and without true form." The air churned and a gigantic vortex of nothing formed high in the sky, funnelling in place and sucking in darkness and expelling nothing. There was no logical way of explaining why the dark void could be seen in the pitch dark, a spinning whirlpool of nothing and everything, revolving without true form. "From this void came three beings. First was my older brother, Order," a man with shaggy white hair, that looked to be in his late forties, wearing a flowing, pure white robe without a shirt underneath and a baggy pair of black pants with wooden sandals calmly hopped from the void and flew through the air in a soothing blur of white light. His white with blue concentric circled eyes hummed with laughter and he beamed at the storyteller and the storyteller's child. "Next was me, Chaos," Naruto shot out of the void on a beam of red light, wearing his usual Yakuza style clothes and his black with red flamed cloak billowing with ethereal tails. He glared at his peppy older brother and crossed his arms. His rinnegan was black with blue concentric circles. "Last was my little sister, Time." A petite woman with naturally grey hair skipped out of the void and leaped onto the grousing back of Chaos, giggling merrily. She was wearing a modest black skirt that reached her knees and black tights with a formal white long sleeved buttoned up shirt and one inch high heeled ninja sandals. Her own haori was white with black flames at the bottom. Her own rinnegan was light grey with dark blue concentric circles. The godly eyes of Order and Time made them look kind and warm while Chaos looked uncontrollably insane.

Reiven gaped at the display above them; Order, Chaos and Time, with void, walking about in humanoid forms and emanating loads of power. Then a question came to her. "You were three were born looking like humans?"

Naruto scoffed. "Of course not, we were all born in our beast forms. I will not show you until I'm your older and I'm sure your brain won't explode." He tittered at her disappointed gaze and went on. "Since the void more or less gave birth to us we collectively decided to call it Mother Void. Now, the three of us were content with staying with each other, making sure that the void," which was now smaller and weaker. "Did not go crazy. Until Order started creating planets," everywhere Order walked, a trail of planets followed. "It began to get out of hand and, according to Time, a month later there were billions of planets in existence and roughly a hundred thousand universes as at then. He did so unconsciously, as far as we all knew." Time raised her finger and shoved aside a few planets. This gained the attention of Order and Chaos and they swam towards her. "Sister said that the planets would soon be populated by creatures and there will be too many planets and too close to each other. They will war and evolve, creating better and better ways of tearing apart the cosmos." Order scratched his chin and farted out three planets. "Brother said that creation of worlds would stop one day." Chaos raised an eyebrow at the miraculous display of his primordial older brother and added. "I said that with more worlds being created, the heavier and more fragile space and time got." Naruto looked at his daughter with a glint in his blue eyes and said. "Back then I was already snacking on planets, not because I needed sustenance but rather out of boredom. I proposed that to prevent space and time from snapping under the weight of the planets Order was creating, I devour a planet every week."

The primordial separated after that, with Naruto eating and devouring planets. The storyteller ensured to show so in his human form and not his beast form so that his half human daughter wouldn't die from seeing it. Time moved between both brothers, visiting every once in a while and reporting news. Order's unconscious planet creation abilities had slowed down somewhat and Naruto had refined his way of eating worlds; savour with blood and souls by manipulating people to war against each other. The multiverse expanded as years dragged by.

"Mortals of great power found ways to cross dimensions and universes and converse with other mortals. Over time I grew more and more bored with simply sparking civil wars and world wars and whatnot, so I began making more intricate plans and preserving souls to spice up planets." He cackled at how green Reiven's face was at just what her father had been doing, and with glee too. "My point is…I began taking a personal hand in manipulating people and circumstances; driving a man to commit genocide here, causing an earthquake there and maybe, if I'm feeling good with myself, incite a pointless rebellion that nearly always resulted in hundreds of death." The world of planets and universes cleared up and the blue sky of the Leaf village reappeared once again. The primordial reverted the illusionary world back to normal. "I initially wanted to use the Kyuubi inside of your mother to torment her into killing her class, I was posing as a ten year old orphan civilian that delivered fruits to her apartment, but your mother is surprisingly stubborn. It was my first time interacting on such a personal level with a mortal…" he sighed and his shoulders sagged at his own weakness. "You could say her mental fortitude, against Chaos incarnate no less, got my respect after many long years of trying to break her mind. One thing…led to another and…and…and…" he smiled wanly and turned around, removing her hands from his left elbow. He looked at her with nothing less than pride and his smile became warmer; he poked Reiven's forehead with a gentle finger and finished. "Here you are."

The half demon, or whatever the hell she was, did not know how to feel about learning that her father had tried to drive her mother mad through the Kyuubi but she was touched by the fatherly gesture she had grown up with.

"I couldn't find Kushina's soul so she would be with me forever and I couldn't kill you, no matter how hard I wanted to. You look so much like her…" he blinked twice and turned away. "I've-I've got something in my eyes."

Reiven grinned toothily and helped Naruto with a dark purple handkerchief. He looked at the clothe with wary eyes and she rolled hers. "I haven't used it for anything…yet…"

He sniffed it to make sure and rubbed his face with it when he got no smells of her pheromones on it. "I was glad you went through your 'rebellious' phase and dyed your hair black, it made you look a bit less than Kushina." The girl giggled at the memory of her genin days, when she was at the peak of her angsty phase. "I trained you to bond with the Kyuubi, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and whatever, you know the rest." The invisible force dissuading Konoha citizens from nearing their general vicinity stayed strong. When a person wanted to enter the training ground, his mind would become distracted and bring up a trivial thing he forgot to do at home.

The half demon bobbed her head slowly after the poke on her forehead and asked. "Not that I'm not happy you told me your 'birth' story and it's amazing you're a primordial," a fact she did not question for she had been conscious to see her father in his low powered ten tails form in all its red and white tentacle glory. It was terrifying. "But…why are you telling me?"

"For three reasons. First is to make you understand that I do not consume worlds for personal pleasure _alone_. There needs to be balance in this universe and in multiverse at large; too many planets and Space/Time would snap under the colossal weight, dropping reality as we know it back into the void and this time I'm not sure if creation would restart. Too little and Space/Time would close in like a book, crushing everything it encompasses, and that includes _everything_. My siblings and I, The Primordial, can easily escape this fate but that would mean we reside _inside_ the void, seeing as we won't have anywhere else to go, and that place is a less than pleasant place to live." Take it as a selfish reason to maintain balance; this selfish reason was still effectively keeping balance and ensuring lives. Admittedly, the process of eating a planet took two days, according to Time, and it was done by random selection so as make sure one side wasn't heavier than another. Chaos had to take care he wasn't eating too much or too quick, nibbling one side of the multiverse and then another. All to preserve equilibrium. "Second is that I don't really need you to be my portal into other worlds; I have secretaries that do that. Albeit, yes, each time I use them their life span shortens, but whatever. Point is, I was hoping we could do this together as a _family_. You're my blood and your presence in a universe allows me easier entry with the added bonus of not killing you after two-three uses. Because you have merged with a substantial amount of my power, i.e. Kyuubi, and you being there will create a stress-free gate for me to access and enter myself."

His arms went to his side, hidden perfectly under his black with red flames haori, and he stood over his daughter, who also had her arms at her sides with them being hidden by her dark purple with black flames haori.

Father and daughter, that was what they looked like. Reiven smiled gently and lowered her head as she too realized it. Chaos and his offspring. As a rational being, she couldn't simply swallow everything he had just told her, no matter how much she trusted him. She was curious, inquisitive and a bit doubtful but no less understanding. She would have liked to see tangible proof on the consequence of reality snapping, but if she did then she won't exist anymore. For now she had to take his word for it.

Her amethyst eyes lit up and she looked up at him, his powerful blue eyes, constantly swirled and rippling like he was ever ready to bring out his primordial rinnegan but rather out of habit. "Papa, have I ever met any of them?"

The hat wearing man simpered. "Remember your Auntie Jikan (Time)?"

She gaped unashamed. "My _babysitter_?" her compound eyes enlarged like saucers and Naruto laughed lightly, nodding. "That's her?"

"You should know, I will never ensure the security of my child to any mere mortal." He stated factedly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His little sister might have been the primordial for time for all of the multiverse, overworked and all, but she always had time to look after her big brothers daughter. She had attendants, secretaries and subordinates in every reality that lessened her workload, though she still had to travel to each one to make sure they were doing their job.

"I thought Jikan was just a nickname!" Naruto snorted at her exclamation.

"Anyway, my third reason for revealing my _origin_ to you is to ask for your help."

The girl was taken aback by his words and by the sincerity in his spinning blue eyes. "_You_ need _my_ help?" he nodded.

"I might be unfathomably awesome and all but I am still prone to natural limitations. You see, a long time ago, a few hundred years before I landed on this planet; I had a subordinate that worked as a junior chef. His job was to learn the best ways of cooking spirits and souls, and he was terrible at it. He ran away one night and I pretty much forgot about him because I had better things to do than gripe over a dumb junior chef that could not even prepare a simple flambéed soul with a sweetened lifespan reduction." He paused for a moment to lick his lips at the thought of the delicious dish, setting a mental note to have his chef make it when he got back to the underworld. "When you were three and I was off on a three week 'business trip'" he air quoted with a knowing chuckle. This was because that was what he told Reiven anytime he had to leave for work. She looked up at him with dull eyes. "I left you with your aunt and she had to run off for a quick errand in some universe, a really quick one. Trigon came back and took some blood and hair samples from you. You most likely won't remember but I do; the Kyuubi." He finished simply. The word was enough to explain everything to her. Back then the beast was still separate from her, so he had direct control and awareness of things going on in and around her. "I dropped what I was doing and went after him but some sort of…barrier, similar to the one your stalker used on me, drained me of some of my power and kept me out. If I were to use fifty percent of my power then I will possibly rip a hole in the fabric of reality, shattering the whole universe I intended to enter. I would have preferred to do away with Trigon by myself, after knowing what he wanted to do with your samples?"

The more he spoke, the more eager she was to know why her primordial, god of the underworld father needed her help. "For now, let's skip to why you need my help."

He shook his head and patted her head patronizingly. "I need to ease you into it first, my impatient daughter."

"…Whatever."

"That scumbag somehow got a small, insignificant portion of my chakra and covered his tracks by using runes and spells that repelled my chakra and, by extension, me." later the other night, after Naruto disappeared from the family home's roof, he performed an investigation on how he, an all-powerful being, could be repelled. It led him to his underworld throne, where he sometimes used the influence of his chakra to intimidate demons and other entities into submission, thus leaving behind residue of strained, suppressed ten tails chakra. Trigon could have gotten his chakra sample from there. "I know where he went but…at the same time…I don't know how to get him."

Reiven cocked her head to the side, confused, and Naruto scratched his cheek at her expression.

"How do I put it…? I know where he went, hell I know where he lives, but I am not able to break through his barrier without shattering the universe." He poked her forehead. "That's where you come in, my cute little dumpling."

"…Don't call me that."

He scoffed. "You haven't complained about that name for fourteen years, _little dumpling_. I'm not going to stop calling you that." the name was derived from when she was still a tiny pea in his hand. His little sister had said she was as cute as a dumpling and Naruto had said he could eat her up. "You're a living loophole in the barrier; you have my chakra by birth but you are also, by birth, a human! A human with her own chakra network! Hence, you won't be recognized as me but as yourself." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, grinning happily at the prospect of tearing apart Trigon. "Rei, isn't that fantastic?!"

She shrugged his hands off and perched her own hands on her hips. "Not that I'm not interested in what this 'Trigon' used my DNA samples for but I want to get something straight. You want me to track Trigon and kill him…?"

He tutted. "No, no, no…I want you to go to his universe and I will also be allowed in by your presence." His lips creaked up into a massive smile so big he closed his eyes and they curved up too. Killer intent ebbed off him in deadly red and black tails of chakra. "_Then we can track and kill him together. A__**s a family**_."

She scratched her chin in thought. "Not that that isn't enticing enough, papa-"

"I know, right?!"

"I'm in." she shared her father's savage smirk. Her lips lowered momentarily as she wondered. "Do I leave a clone behind when we're gone to wherever the hell we're going?"

The primordial waved his hands nonchalantly and looked at the sky, where he had formerly illustrated, in motion, his and his sibling's creation. "Tell them you're going on a long term break or something, I don't know."

She'd certainly get it, with all the 'Saviour of the Elemental Nations' thing going on and going strong. There was still some doubt in her mind and her father groaned dramatically when he sensed her wavering emotions. "What if something comes up?"

"They're all big boys and girls. I'm sure they'll know how to handle themselves." His demeaning words to them never really hit Reiven as it was supposed to, never really add 'defending her precious people' to her arsenal anytime she talked to him. Since she was a child and Naruto was still known as the 'retired' Yakuzu, that was how it has always been; he would scoff at their 'weak little brains' and their 'feeble power', as compared to his, all behind their backs so they didn't suspect him of being an enemy, and Reiven's instinctive reaction was to roll her eyes and discard his venom from her mind.

Naruto was not naturally condescending to humans; once upon a time he held an infinitesimally small amount of respect for them. That could be seen as far back as the one hundred and eighty seventh devoured planet, where the occupants actually put up a fight instead of rolling over and accepting death. His respect was shattered when Kaguya attempted to absorb his power, back when he was known as the god Tree, of which he didn't really mind because it still went along with his master plan. She lost to her two sons, lowering his opinion of humans a bit further, but Kaguya put up several years of fight against her two godly sons. What destroyed his opinion was when he discovered his hollow, empty got tree body was being used by Madara Uchiha to keep himself alive, instead of Madara _dying_ and being resurrected in the Fourth war.

"Your Sixth Hokage and Sasuke are going to be looking after Konoha too. Why are you so worried?"

When will she get passed this phase? The Devourer of Worlds mourned in his mind.

Kakashi, the Sixth, was easily stronger than most ninjas in the village without his sharingan and Sasuke, the next Hokage, claimed to be on equal footing with Reiven, making him and Reiven share the top spot for strongest ninjas on the planet.

Naruto scoffed and looked back down at his daughter, who looked back at him oddly.

'_This is Reiven we're talking about. My daughter. If there's any ninja at the top of the food chain, it's her.' _His chest puffed out with pride and the girl's right eyebrow raised slight and she smirked mildly in amusement. _'I was the one that trained her after all.'_

"Alright. I just need some time to pack." She hummed and peered around her father to the village. "I also need to think of an excuse to tell them when they can't find out I'm not on the continent."

"You travelled _off_ the continent." The man provided with the professional speed of a master liar. He swished around on his heel and hid body disintegrated into black mist that seeped into the ground. His words echoed to her. "Let me know when you're ready, Rei."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_An hour later_

_Pink Melody Café_

_Otoagakure no Sato_

_Grass country_

The people of Hidden Sound all stopped momentarily, frozen in time in various positions as the air rippled and swirled at a single point before the café. Naruto stepped out of the kamui vortex; his midnight with blue circled primordial rinnegan promptly deactivated and time began moving again, no one questioning the sudden presence of the suit wearing man as he ducked into the café. He walked up the stairs to the first floor and his now bright blue eyes looked about from under the darkness cast by his wide brimmed hat and he found the person he was looking for sitting by the window that allowed a great view of the cobbled streets of Oto, waving excitedly for his attention.

He smiled wanly and nodded, proceeding to the table and taking a seat opposite her. The woman looked to be about four foot, eight inches with natural grey hair styled into a neat pony tail that went down to her heels if she stood up. She was wearing casual clothing; a short sleeved white shirt with an artful grey rose winding around her torso and ending with the flower on her right shoulder, black knee length shorts with dark red leggings and simple black flip-flops on her feet. Her smile brightened and she leaned on the table with her eyes serenely closed as Naruto took his seat before her, humming delightfully and nodding without looking as a waiter asked her if she wanted green tea. Naruto also asked for green tea.

Jikan crossed her ankles underneath the table and opened her eyes; showing that she also shared the same compound blue eyes as her other two siblings. Naruto took his cup of tea and she idly looked at the lady setting down her tea beside her and placing a small bowl of sugar, with a spoon in it, and a few shortbreads at the centre of the table. Her head silently twitched to her right and the waitress took the hint for her to leave. The youngest primordial watched, content, as her direct older brother took a sip of the calming tea and sighed gratefully as it went down his throat. Her cheeks reddened when he finally noticed how intently she was staring at him, not even touching the green tea or the shortbread, even though it was her best snack.

"How have you been, sis?" he asked with a light laugh, setting his cup on the table and picking up a shortbread. He took off his wide brimmed hat and placed it close to the right edge of the table, running his hand through his red hair and munching on the biscuit with his other hand.

She smiled brightly and shifted forward on her seat, almost knocking aside her cup of tea and the bowl of sugar in her eagerness. "I've been great, thank you for asking. You?"

He munched on his shortbread and answered with the back of his red gloved hand over his mouth as he chewed and swallowed his biscuit. "I'm about to head out with Reiven to kill Trigon."

Her eyes lost their shine and her smile wobbled at the edges. "I'm really sorry-" she stopped as he held up his hand.

"I told you, it wasn't your fault; you were swamped with work and I threw this babysitting thing on you without your consent."

She shook her head. "No, no, no, I could have created more wards and attendants to help me with my work, that way I wouldn't have fallen asleep." He made to reach for another biscuit and she used that chance to snatch his hand with both of hers, her small pale hand contrasting his large tanned hands. Her eyes enlarged and tears glistened in them. "You know I'd do anything for you, bro."

A large sweat drop grew on the side of his temple. Her lips trembled at the impending wave of tears that were about to flow. He laughed nervously and patted her hands to get her to relax. "I take it you have more attendants to help you with your work. Are they trustworthy?"

She bobbed her head enthusiastically. "I invented these things called _Tockers_," her right hand untangled from his and she moved it about as she elaborated on what she was talking about. "Tockers are biological robots, cyborgs if you will, that are imbued with an infinitesimally small amount of my will, like Kaguya once did. They're basically an extension of myself but at the same time they're their own person. I don't feel any strain when I create them and give them their functions and with the added bonus of their complete loyalty to me because they _are_ me. I've had a lot of time to rest and relax and really enjoy being myself, all for you, bro."

Naruto smirked, impressed, and gently tried to remove his hand from hers but she quickly grabbed it again with her hands and he chortled tensely again, especially when she cutely glared at him with her awed blue eyes. "I'm happy you're less stressed." He tried to remove his hand again and she growled lowly, a barely heard rumbling in her chest that begged and warned him not to take his hand back. "Well…why did you want to have breakfast with me?"

"I was in the area and I wanted to see you." She smiled widely and her face glowed with it.

Jikan, as she was so subtly named, was the Primordial of Time. She oversaw every single second, minute, hour, day, month, week and year that went on in all of the multiverse. She ensured that time moved properly and that it wasn't negatively manipulated, resulting in adverse effects in the universe. Doujutsu like the rinnegan and the sharingan were being managed by Jikan, so that Mangekyo and eternal Mangekyo were hard to attain and the rinnegan was much, much harder to acquire. She was to limit the eyes so that they did not change the time stream. In another universe, she was also the one that managed an item of immense power called the _Time Stone_ so that the item did not encroach or divert the time stream. She entrusted that stone into the hands of an order of magicians. Those two were just examples of her functions in maintaining time in all the universes. With all of these things, and with her primary role and the fact that there were still billions of planets and universes still yet undiscovered by her, Jikan was nearly always sleepy.

Naruto noticed this and tried to help as much as he could by assigning some of his assistants to assist her in her work. Then he came upon an idea for her to build robots, similar to how Zetsu was created.

But…that wasn't the beginning of her maniacal admiration of her immediate older brother. Ever since she had popped out of Mother Void she had been eccentrically attached to Chaos. She claimed that since they were the first beings then it wouldn't be too bad if they went out, or even married.

It was hard to use incest in this case because Mother Void wasn't really a mother but rather a cluster of empty nothing. They were technically _created_ from this nothing than _born_. Naruto wasn't against this but her…fervour to always be at his side unsettled him greatly. He wanted to blame the influx of time in her head to be why she was so odd but she had been so long before Order began creating planets.

Naruto prided on being a able to easily read people, without using his emotional manipulation abilities, and Jikan was also as simple to read as a nursery storybook, he would have known if she held deep resentment for Kushina when she was still alive or for Reiven being the result of the love between primordial and human. Matter of fact, Jikan absolutely loved his daughter. The aunt was proud of her niece and the amount of love Jikan showed Reiven could not be faked.

"I can go and kill Trigon for you if you want." She spat quickly. "Will that make you happy, bro?"

"Uh…no…" he answered slowly, gently prying her hands off his. "I want it to be a father-daughter bonding trip, but don't worry; I'll tell you all about it when later." He saw something, her heart, shatter in her blue eyes and her hands closed into fists, so the older brother hastily waved for her to calm down. "How about this? How about this?" her jaw clenched and her eyes hardened, though her stiff anger lessened at his next words. "How about I take you with me to my next five planets and we can destroy it together? Like the good ol' days."

She beamed and the man sighed as her dark aura rushed back into her and time began moving once again. "I'll hold you to that."

He finished his cup of tea in one smooth gulp and said. "Feel free to stay in my palace while I'm gone for as long as you want; my servants should have a room ready for you right about now-"

"Oh I don't want to impose; I'm fine sleeping in your room." She fluttered her eyes and leaned on the table.

Naruto leaned back as she got closer. "Uhhh…yeah…ok…" he coughed into his fist and stood up, prompting her to stand too. "Would you look at the time? Reiven should be about ready now." He pushed his left hand into the right inner pocket of his black with red pinstriped suit and removed his stuffed wallet, but hesitated when she waved for him to put it away.

"I own this place. You don't need to pay."

"Is that so? Then that's more reason for me to pay." He pulled out a crisp hundred ryu note from his wallet and faltered again as the edges of her eyes pulsed with veins, clearly frustrated.

"I _insist_." She said through a tight smile.

"…Fine." he put his wallet back into his inner right pocket and smoothed it down so that it could hardly be noticed. He picked up his hand and set it back on his head, running his pointer and middle fingers at the front and tipping it down slightly so that his blue eyes glowed from the shadow of his hat. "I'll see you later, Jikan."

The world ground to a stop as he activated his Primordial Rinnegan. Jikan too had hers activated so as not to freeze along with the rest of the world; her grey with blue circled eyes stared at her brothers stronger eyes, not holding back any of her adoration. She might have been the Primordial of Time but time was still weaker than the uncontrollable insanity that was Chaos; she had to have her eyes on too so as to see him leave. There was a short, barely sensed pulse of chakra from the red head and he disappeared in a swirl of air, against his usual way of leaving by dissolving into mist. The world flicked from coloured to black and white as he blinked away, normalizing after.

Naruto didn't want Jikan to know the place he was leaving to so that she wont follow him. Using his Rinnegan was the only way to do that when it came to his other siblings.

"…Safe trip, Naruto." She whispered blissfully.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Reiven, flying through the forest in a blur of dark purple and black, with a large sealing scroll on her lower back tied around her body by a strong black string and her Sword of Tainted Souls strapped securely to her right hip, bounded from tree branch to tree branch, scarcely making a single sound and leaving behind no trail of chakra. Her head was lowered in concentration and her arms were behind her as she hopped and skipped expertly.

When she sensed that the last ninja escorting her dropped back, the teen changed directions slightly to her right and ran headlong towards the Valley of End where her father had asked her to meet up with him.

She broke out of the dense trees and soared through the sky, her feet close together but her knees apart and her arms spread out as if she were flying through the sky. Her feet touched down on the water seamlessly and her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the massive statue of Hashirama, disappearing in a swirl of black feathers when she saw a dark figure at the top of the Shodaime Hokage. A single feather remained as the rest popped into small burst of black chakra and it transformed into a massive murder of blue eyed ravens that flew dangerously up the statue to the dark figure.

Reiven emerged from the murder and as she left the birds burst into black chakra smoke and were absorbed back into the girl's body through her back.

"A bit showy, don't you think?" Naruto commented without turning away from the beautiful sight of the clear blue sky and the puffy white clouds.

"Look who's talking." She shot back without any abrasion in her words. She went up to his side and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes with a small lift in the corner of his lips. The person at her side had played the whole world from the very beginning and had been the single cause of every single major, future changing disaster in history. He constantly flaunted how much smarter he was that 'mere mortals' and was, by himself, able to command kami because he _made_ kami who she was. If that wasn't showy, then what was?

"Fair enough." He removed the dark orange handle of one of the swords Slade had used the other night and gave it to her. "This will be your first time opening the _Dimension Shifter_ and seeing as you're not yet fully able to control your powers I will show you how to access the _Null Universe_." He turned around and walked away from the edge, stopping when he was exactly fifteen paces away from his daughter. The girl looked at the handle in her hand with uncertainty and turned around to face Naruto.

"What is the _Null Universe_, papa?"

"It is the name of the area of inexistence in which humans pass through before they are able to change dimensions, or universes." Technically, the _Null Universe_, or _Null_ for short, did not exist and was also technically not a universe but rather a platform humans passed through to access their destination universe. If a human was to pass from one universe to the other without using the Null then the result was an excruciatingly painful death because they did not possess the blood of a god or Primordial. Since Reiven was not entirely human and was the blood daughter of the Primordial of Chaos she could move from universe to universe without much problem but up until that point she had never used her teleportation abilities.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the ground between them rumbled. Ever so carefully, white paint began drawing on the ground a complicated seal. The girl's skilled eyes followed and she caught sight of the five core parts of the chain seal that instantly reminded her of the whole seal. The parts were _Open, Passageway, Yin and Yang, Safety_ and_ Null_, all of which seemed hard to understand and unnecessary seal combinations but the level nine fuinjutsu master merged them all before her eyes and the paint finished drawing to form the words _Dimension Shifter_. He motioned for her to enter the seal and as soon as she took a step inside it lit up with dark purple light.

"It's really easy to open the gate. First of all, it isn't locked in the first place, secondly, your blood grants you things you will not even believe are possible." He walked along the edges of the seal and spoke. "You remember how to track?" she nodded. "Excellent. All you really have to do is track the owner of that handle to its universe of origin and let the seal do the rest."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? That's all?"

"Yes. For people like us there really isn't anything we _can't_ do." He then placed his pointer finger on his lips and shushed her before she could ask him another question in her surprise. "Find that universe. Quickly."

Reiven hummed and flicked up her dark purple hoodie, hiding most of her features except her mouth and looked back at the handle, closing her eyes calmly and holding it with her right palm up. Her left hand snapped to her chest and entered the _half ram_ hand seal. Her father quietly moved around the seal, watching her as she searched the handle for any fingerprints, flacks of skin or chakra. She opened her eyes after ten minutes of searching and muttered. "Found it."

The seal beneath her trembled again and thousands of multi-coloured strings rose out of it, waving in the air like grass in a meadow. Some moved violently fast and whipped at the more relaxed strings swaying about but never really touching them. Her blue eyes looked around her, mystified at the display of sentient strings. Naruto then spoke. "These are all universes in the general area of our target universe. Which one are we looking for?" he asked with a neutral expression, observing from under his wide hat as she ran her left hand over the waist height strings.

Her eyes flicked to her right and she found a universe that blinked green and gold. "That one." She pointed out and the red head nodded.

"Grab it and pull, but not too hard." She did so eagerly, just to see what will happen, and, in a flash of white light, she was gone. Along with the strings.

Naruto sighed and waved his hand over the now vacant seal, sweeping it out of existence. He counted to ten in his head before the world ground to a stop around him. Reality was now black and white as the primordial activated his rinnegan and tracked his daughter in the massive multiverse.

He left in a vortex of wind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_09:43AM_

_Living room_

_Titans Tower_

_Jump city_

_DC universe_

Beastboy blew out a sleepy breathe and slumped onto the couch of the living room. Robin turned to him from the island kitchen counter then returned to his cup of coffee and his newspaper.

"Well good morning to you too, Beastboy." A feeble grumble answered him and the former Batman sidekick skimmed through the paper.

Suddenly the door slid open and Raven ran into the room with wide, frantic eyes, towards the leader of the team. "Hey, Raven, weren't you meditating on the roof-"

She grabbed his shoulders and he spilled his coffee on the counter as a result, but he didn't care about that, or how the scolding hot coffee ruined his paper. He was staring into the resident empath's blue eyes and was taken aback by the amount of unchecked fear he found there. This was out of character for her. Cyborg looked up from his place on the couch, watching a morning TV show and Starfire worriedly approached Raven and Robin from the waffle iron.

The dark girls iron jaw finally creaked open and she whispered, her voice laced with so much blood chilling terror that Robin felt his heart thud in tune with her horror. "He's coming."

The team leader was lost for words and Cyborg helped ask the question that was on the minds of the other titans. "Who's coming?"

Raven's neck whipped to him and the half man, half robot unconsciously shuffled back as the soul trembling fear in her eyes conveyed all the way to him.

The words left her mouth and the weight of it made even Beastboy shudder. There was no mistaking the severity of her tone. She called his name in a quiet, raspy voice, as if he would hear her and appear in the tower. A name that, alone, had the power to crush reality as they knew it. Raven called _his_ name.

"Chaos." She said in a low, hesitant voice. "Chaos is coming."

**Authors note**

**I wanted to write more but I'll just leave it at that.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter. Naruto's is **_**older**_** than reality and much more powerful than time.**

**What is their next step in Jump city?**

**What reason do you think Trigon has for trying to get Reiven?**

**Are we going to witness Naruto devour an entire planet?**

**Leave a review on your thoughts, would you so kindly. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you?**

**Foy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Shout out to RikudoNaruto1, TheLost01, soulesssoldier (don't we all), Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, TheForgottenSuns75, RandomParadox, Otsutsuki Naruto (I see…), Djiberneman, quaker212, arraia, Banjo the Fox, KINGTHOMAS, Saiyan prince1 and shinobinoyami16. Your all really fantastic :)**

**Some perceptive readers have already seen through this whole story and it's just the third chapter! I'm not going to be naming names but Raven Roth of the Teen Titans universe (DC universe) is who you say she is and Naruto's real reason for not simply ripping Trigon apart from the comfort of his home is also what you say it is (…mostly). Either I've got freaking amazing readers or I'm a see through writer, or both. But still…**

**WELL DONE!**

**Alright, so the multiverse can be accessed by anyone that isn't of primordial blood (i.e. mortals and gods) but only as long as they know the fuinjutsu combination (an almost impossible feat) to make use of the Null universe and is able to handle the immense strain of using it. Special mortals like the Kaguya and Madara have eyes that make it much easier to remember the seal, so much so they don't need to draw it, and dimension hop. I hinted this in the last chapter with Naruto's explanation of the Null and there is also a hint that Naruto is **_**in charge**_** of maintaining the borders between dimensions (when he demoted the goddess overseeing the Narutoverse border to become a Jashin battle maid). This is so that people don't go dimension hopping all **_**willy nilly**_**.**

**Also, whether or not Reiven and Raven are two separate beings will be clarified in this chapter.**

**I forgot to say this in the first two chapters, I apologize of that, but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_**AND**_** THE TEEN TITANS.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 3

_Guhuuueeeeeehhhhhhhhhh_

Naruto grimaced again as his birth daughter, Reiven Uzumaki, threw her head into a trash can and released the contents of her stomach. The girl whimpered as her body sagged against the metal can as her father held her hair away from her face, she hugged the can with her trembling arms and weakly panted, winded beyond belief. Her eyes began to droop with drowsiness before they shot wide open again, just as her cheeks puffed out and she again threw her head fully into the trash can to throw up.

Her father, Naruto no Jyuubi, was kneeling by her right side, holding her hair back with his left hand and soothingly rubbing her back with his right, his chaotic heart broken when Reiven whimpered and tears began tracking down her cheeks at how sick she was.

"Papa…" she weakly cried, sniffing and heaving but nothing came out as her stomach was now empty. "Papa…I'm sorry…"

He shook his head and whispered. "Don't beat yourself up about it; this is your first time teleporting, it was bound to turn out like this." The girl's body shook with tears and his hugged the bin harder, tears poured from her eyes and dropped into the can of sick. He rubbed her back and whispered. "Next time won't be so bad."

He suspected this would happen and when he got to his daughters side, he found her green faced and ready to throw up her stomach, but the man, who had raised her and knew all the signs of motion sickness due to being a father that travelled around with his child, hefted her up into his arms and swept into the nearest alleyway without looking or noticing where he really was, he snagged a trash can on his way in. His grim eyes watched the girl sob quietly, then he helped the girl sit back onto her knees and unsealed a bottle of water from her large sealing scroll, now lying haphazardly by the wall. She gratefully took the bottle and tipped the water into her mouth, gurgling and spitting it into the rubbish bin her father provided. She repeated this three more times to clear out the foul taste of sick from her mouth and weakly slumped against the wall, allowing Naruto to tip some water into her parched throat. He helped sit her up properly and unsealed a bento from her sealing scroll, he opened it and smiled slightly when her droopy eyes briefly lifted as the familiar smell of ramen entered her nose.

"Do you want me to feed you, kid?"

She groaned and childishly turned her body away from him. "No~"

His smile went up a bit higher and he whipped out chopsticks from her sealing scroll. Her arms were like noodles at her side and her whole body was now an even unhealthier shade of grey. "Say ahhhh…"

"Ughh...Papa no…"

"Just five bites and I'll leave you be," he insisted, stirring the noodles with the chopsticks and hovering the delectable pork flavoured dish before her nose. He didn't want to ask why she had readymade ramen with her or at which point of the day she was going to eat it; he only really thought she had the pack of noodles, some water and a stainless bowl for him to quickly prepare it. "The ramen train is going to leave the station without you~"

She tittered a little at his words and her eyes met his, just hinting at the laughter she was too tired to really release. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"You'll always be my kid, Rei. Now," he grabbed the noodles with his chopsticks and blew them towards her. She involuntarily licked her lips and he said again. "Last call for the Ramen train, last call for the Ramen train." She rolled her eyes and turned back to him, opening her mouth. "There we go." He fed her the ramen as neatly with the trained efficiency of a single father and after the fourth serving she turned her head away and he chuckled. "Just one more."

She puffed out her cheeks stubbornly and kept her tear glazed eyes away from him. "I'm full."

He waved the noodles under her nose and said in a lilting tone. "One more won't hurt anyone." She grumbled and turned back to him, accepting the ramen into her mouth and turning away. He beamed at her and gently patted her head. "See? Didn't hurt you or me. We're fine."

She swallowed the noodles in her mouth and muttered. "Yeah, ok."

He sealed the ramen back into the scroll, idly saying. "Remember that time when you were ten and you caught the flu?" her groaning answer made him laugh. "How time flies, huh." He pushed the can away from her and slammed the lid on it, sighing when he sensed the handle that could be used to track Slade was accidentally dropped inside the pile of sick by his daughter in her nauseated daze.

Reiven looked to her father, who was staring at the covered bin of sloppy sick with furrowed eyes and a slight frown. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes with her wrists, looking down in shame. "I'm sorry, papa. I messed up."

He saw the remorse on her face and he exhaled again, he walked to her and squatted down, poking her forehead with a teasing smirk. "Hey, hey, don't make that face. Focus on getting better. We have other ways of tracking people down, remember?" the sixteen year old girl briefly smiled at her father and then leaned back onto the stone wall behind her, closing her eyes and allowing her demon half to stabilize her system.

He patted her head again and stood up, dusting down his unbelievably neat red pinstriped suit gingerly. She cracked open an eye and noticed that he was leaning again the wall before her with his wide brimmed hat covering his face and his arms crossed. His body stiffened as she asked. "Papa…what's wrong…?"

"Something is limiting my powers…I'm feeling…weaker…"

"Weaker?"

"Yeah, like I'm at seventy percent."

She scoffed and closed her eyes. "That's not weak, at least for you it isn't."

He snorted. "I know that, I just don't like that someone did it to me."

She rolled her tongue in her mouth and supplied. "Maybe it's those runes and spells you told me about back in Konoha."

He shrugged. "Maybe. How is your chakra?"

Her eyebrows crinkled and she felt for her control, opening them again and watching as he lifted his head to look at her. "I'm fine." he chuckled and her chest vibrated with a small laugh. "Loophole." Her nose wrinkled and she made to stand up, but her father appeared before her in the blink of an eye and hushed her, pushing her back to the ground.

"Let me handle this. You should rest." He stated with finality and she sat back down. His eyes quickly flicked to her as he stood up again, glad she didn't pick up on his lie.

A man wearing a dirty black hoodie and dirty blue jeans emerged from the end of the alley from behind a dumpster. Naruto cocked his head to the side when he heard the man cough; his eyes were red and blood shot and his unkept appearance made it clear that he wasn't just an ordinary homeless man. The Primordial of Chaos raised an eyebrow when he saw the right pocket of the man's hoodie jut forward and a small bulge twitching on the crotch of his pants.

Still, Naruto smiled softly with his eyes narrowed dangerously from under his hat and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hey there, stranger."

"'m only goin' ter say this once." The gunman grunted in a slurry voice, sniffing and stumbling closer to Naruto. "Drop all yer money 'n back away from the gurl. Now."

The old being remained unmoved by the demand, even taking three steps to the man and asking in a low voice laced thinly with murderous intent. "And, pray tell, what are you going to do with 'the gurl'?"

"Stop righ ther'" he coughed and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Naruto and making the old beings eyes widen with growing insanity. The primordial raised his hands up in surrender, but his blue eyes spun and darkened. The gunman was too distracted peering around Naruto to notice that he couldn't even see the red heads face, besides his mouth, and the man wore a stiff, toothy smirk. "Gimme yer money 'n scram, shit head." he looked around Naruto again and licked his lips at Reiven, who was staring back at him from her place by the wall, on the ground, with a raised eyebrow and a hinting smirk of her own, already predicting the end result of the man's obviously lecherous intentions, whether or not her father intervened.

Naruto kept his hands raised and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, stranger. You see, she's quite important to me."

"Ah, fuck it." The man spat.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Silence.

Thin white smoke wafted out from the tip of the man's gun.

Naruto, still standing where he was, dropped his arms and opened his right palm for the gunman to see. "I think you dropped these."

Three smoking hot lead bullets sat in his hands and them mans eyes widened in shock. "You're a-"

"You really shouldn't lose them. They look important." Naruto commented and closed his fist, black smoke wafted out from the sides and he opened it again to show that all of the lead bullets were welded together into one, smooth ball. His hand closed into a light ball with his thumb behind the marble, holding it like he was about to flick a marble.

The man wobbled back as Naruto's eyes became a darker shade of blue and he smiled wider. He wildly waved his gun at Naruto and yelled. "Stay back!"

"You can have it back." he flicked the lead marble and it cracked through the sky so fast Reiven winced as the air shattered.

There wasn't a head left on the gunman's head and Naruto turned back to her as the potential rapists headless body fell back. "I might have overdone it."

She looked at him incredulously, saying with thick sarcasm. "You think? I didn't notice."

He helped her to her feet and held her hand as her legs wobbled, releasing it only when she insisted that she was fine. She picked up her sealing scroll and slung it over her torso, checking to see that her sword was still strapped onto her hip. She idly noticed as her father walked to the entrance of the alley and she asked.

"What about the body?"

"What about it?" he answered without looking away, observing the city with curious eyes. It certainly won't be the first time he had been to extremely advanced civilizations and there were a few he could list off in his head that were better than this city, but the place got his attention. Metal boxes with tyres of different colours and sleek design, of which Naruto recognized to be 'cars', zipped up and down the street with people inside them, a yellow designed car stopped by the alley and picked up a man and his six year old niece, zooming off to wherever they were going to. The people paid him no mind, even though only his head showed from the slight darkness of the alley, and he felt that it was a regular occurrence for people to be standing in alleyways. Across from the alley, two buildings to the right, was a white and grey marble and cement building, the primordial squinted his eyes at the block writing at the top of the building, accessing his vast pool of knowledge he had gathered from multiverse travelling and eating, and easily recognized that the letters were in English, a language that his daughter didn't know.

They weren't even speaking English now. They were speaking an _old_ form of Japanese, according to his investigations in another universe.

He noted to himself to fix that so Reiven would understand.

The building sign read _Jump City Bank_. The people walking around it wore casual or corporate clothes, the latter of which almost resembled Naruto's clothes, albeit they didn't wear hats and weren't pinstriped. Simply put, they didn't look like gangsters but normal business men and women. The people of Jump city, from what Naruto had gathered, weren't wearing anything that different from a country he once went to simply sight see called _Wakanda_, though they also wore native clothes.

More on that later.

"We can't just leave him here."

"You want to give him a funeral?" he mocked over his shoulder, running through ways of finding Trigon through his mind, plans that didn't involve him going all out or even using more than ten percent of his power.

The girl stuck out her tongue cheekily. "I was thinking we burn him and cover our tracks." The sounds of gunshots and the shattering sound after Naruto flicked the lead ball faster than the speed of sound was carefully muffled by the expert Kunoichi.

"Make it quick." He answered, and then added as she began flipping through hand seals for a fire jutsu. "And no fire jutsu, just bury him and clean up."

She grumbled and stopped her hand seals before she could blow out a column of dark purple fire from her mouth, fire that would have been noticed from outside. "Alright, alright." she started a new set of seals, one for an earth jutsu, and shifted the ground so that it easily hid the headless body of the dead gunman. A water jutsu washed the blood off the walls and another earth jutsu pulled the concrete back to reveal the earth under it as well as the body, and the water seeped into it, after it was gone she covered the earth with the concrete and sealed up the cracks. For the lead ball embedded in the wall at the end of the alley, that thankfully hadn't broken too deep inside, was stowed away into her storage scroll. She went up to her father and gazed with wide eyes at the spectacular view before her.

Gleaming high rise buildings, neat tarred roads, metal vehicles ambling up and down the road with people of all kinds walking on the pavement on either side of the road. She shook her head when she remembered the mission and asked.

"What's the next step?"

Naruto snapped his fingers and the metal bin of her sick crumpled up into itself, popping out of existence a second later. He replied. "We learn about this new world and find that bug that tried to kidnap you."

"Learn about this world?"

"We need a quick way for you to learn English."

"_English_?"

The man groaned. "Are you a parrot? We don't speak the same language as these people." He led her out of the alley and their mode of dressing immediately caught their eyes. A tall man wearing a black with red flames cloak with suit pants and black shoes with a wide brimmed hat on his head and red gloves on his hands, and a girl that was just a few inches shorter than him wearing a dark purple cloak with shorts and leggings with black heeled sandals, wearing a hoodie over her head that covered her face except for her mouth, like the man. Their dark and ominous demeanour made the people start inching away from them. Naruto led the girl down the sidewalk and right into a convenience store, where he ushered her to the end of the store. She noticed how the cashier became swirly eyed as they entered and how he shook off his dizziness as they left. The man picked up a random box of cereal and gave it to her. "Read this."

She looked at the box and all she could see was a mess of letters and colours. "…I…have no idea what it says."

"Exactly." He took back the box and placed it back on the shelf. "Most of the places I've been to speak English, so I don't have a problem understanding and speaking it, but you on the other hand have never ventured out of you're the elemental nations." he then swept his hands over their clothes and added. "Plus, we don't exactly blend in."

"What do you suppose we do?" he looked at her to provide a solution of her own, even if he had a few in mind. It was so that, when she got better and controlling her powers, he could trust her alone to travel to other universes and work as his herald. That way, she would quickly adapt to the strange traditions of the people she encountered there. She scratched her chin and looked at her clothes, not finding how strange it was to be donning her combat wear, a massive sealing scroll and a black, smoking blade, but going with it mainly because her father was well-travelled and this was her very first outing. "We could use transformation jutsu to change our clothes."

"Good." he snapped his fingers and his clothes changed; he was now wearing a long sleeved dark red shirt and casual black with red sneakers. He had on a black baseball cap on his head and still had red gloves on his hands. "The simpler the better."

"_Transformation technique_." She whispered and a small plume of dark purple smoke burst over her. She did so after she caught sight of a blonde girl about her age walk on the other side of the aisle from them. She was now clothed in a slim fitting short sleeved black shirt with a short purple skirt and black leggings with purple sneakers. Her scroll was gone and her sword was also gone, hidden under the illusion. "How's this?"

He gave her a thumb up and they walked out of the store. He whispered to her as they passed by the dazed cashier out of the store. "Now, the language barrier."

"The best I can come up with for that is finding a library and letting my clones run wild."

"That'll take too long."

"Do you have any better suggestion?"

He and his daughter walked down the street, towards a bookstore that was surprisingly close by. "As a matter of fact, I do." He opened the door and she entered after him.

He stopped at the front door and the few people inside became glassy eyed. "You're my daughter, and as such you have access to things other people cannot even begin to comprehend." He walked up to a random reader, a boy with black hair and huddled before a book. He reached down at the boy and his fingers entered his back, he removed his hand and in his right hand was a softly glowing white ball. He presented it to Reiven and said. "This," he motioned at the ball hovering in his right palm with a neutral expression. "Is a soul." The boy slumped onto his book, his eyes were open but they were hollow and empty. "When you eat a soul, you know whatever the person knows."

She looked at the soul in his hand with narrowed eyes, then she met his own. "…You want me to eat this kid's _soul_?"

"You don't have to eat everything if you're too full, but the consequence of placing an incomplete soul back into a mortals body, for the mortal, is the constant torment of memories he doesn't remember experiencing, which usually leads to suicide for some strange reason." He shrugged uncaringly.

"Isn't this…cannibalism?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're eating his _soul_ not his _body_, big difference. It's like a madman eroding another person's sanity. It isn't necessarily cannibalism."

She took a step back and his smile wavered. "I-I…I can't do this." His hand closed a bit harder around the soul and the boy's mouth opened wide in gut wrenching pain. "There has to be another way."

"This is a faster alternative." He said with a deep frown. "Whether you want to help me or not, eating planets will _always_ be a constant until my brother stops creating them. I can always make use of assistants and secretaries to consume. In another day, I might have also swallowed this world, all to maintain balance."

She choked and shook her head. "I-I-"

"Think of it like this," the father said. "When a planet dies and there is balance, billions of other planets get to live another day until the demand for balance returns. You can stay holed up in your precious world for as long as you want but I will travel around and do what must be done." In other words, kill a few billion so that billions and billions of others could live another day. It was a demanding job and one that Naruto greatly enjoyed, but there were things that Naruto could force his daughter to do and there were also things he couldn't, or better yet _wouldn't_. Eating the soul of a being, living or not, was one of them. "Once you accept the fact that you also play a vital role in keeping balance and join me, then more lives will be spared the unbearable torture of being present to witness the collapse of the universe and falling back into Mother Void."

The conflict of feeling and belief was present on her screwed up, indecisive face. Her hands were balled at her sides and her eyes were wrenched shut. Her mind tried its best to stand her ground and not give in to his words, that he had given her the option of staying in the elemental nations and simply travelling around; she didn't need to partake in his work. But one thing overpowered her thoughts and Naruto frowned when he too saw it as her eyes opened.

Reiven wanted to make him proud.

The crushing feeling that she still had a lot to live up to before her idol fell on her shoulders, as hard as it did when she first got her forehead protector. He trained her roughly and mercilessly and at the very same time he gave her the affection a child needed without fail. If he were not in the picture then only kami knew what would be her fate. Back in the war, he fought her at fifty percent and her at a hundred, meaning she was still light years away from reaching him, and that hurt her more than she wanted to admit to her friends. Naruto was indeed proud of that feet and he clearly showed it but there was always the voice in the back of her head telling her that she could do better, that she could make him even prouder.

She reached for the soul in his hand but he pulled his hand back, shaking his head. "Don't just do this for me, do it for yourself too." He wasn't asking her to think of all the lives she was saving by being his herald or to eat the soul simply because he wanted her to, but to want to do it because _she_ wanted to do it.

She nodded. "I want to do it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

He hummed and shook his head again. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." She fired back.

"Why?"

"I want to get stronger."

"…You're not ready." He said and threw the soul back into the boy's body. He held up his hand when she was about to open her mouth to chew him out. "You're not ready." He pointed at a row of books and ten of them flew at him; five were dictionaries, three were fictional novels and two were encyclopaedias. He dropped them in her hands and pointed at a free seat besides the boy he was previously about to kill. "Make your clones and get reading. Bring out a spare scroll and a pen. Don't hold back."

She complained sourly under her breathe and complied with his order. As she studied, Naruto idly began tinkering with his phone, chatting with his older brother, Order, who he hadn't seen since they first separated. Time entered the conversation and all three siblings were united once again, albeit on a group messaging network. He kept an ear out for when his daughter, or any of her clones, asked him a question.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Forty minutes after Naruto and Reiven appeared_

_Titans Tower_

Robin paced in a circle in the living room of the titans tower, his arms crossed but his right index and middle finger perched under his chin as he thought. Cyborg wasn't in the room but in the control room, frantically tapping on the holographic keyboards of the new Titan Super Computer to search for any recent rift in the universe immediately close to earth, making full use of the alien information in his head and his unbeatable processing speed to subtly break into computers around the world to sniff out any report.

Beastboy and Starfire were doing a patrol around the city, where Raven 'felt' him to be, asking random people if they've sighted any strange people lately.

Raven was in her room, mediating, both to calm down her frayed nerves and to search for the Primordial of Chaos.

Robin, who had been waiting for news from the East coast titans on any disturbances, was about to head out of the tower to help ask people of what they knew but skidded to a stop as the alarms of the tower began blaring. He looked at his T-phone and grit his teeth when it said that the Hive were currently robbing a tech lab. Beastboy and Starfire were currently engaging them and Raven had taken off to their position. Cyborg stomped into the room and both boys flew out of the door to attend to the present threat.

The Boy Wonder leaped out of the door of the car before it ground to a stop and began firing off orders to his teammates as they regrouped around him. "Evasive manoeuvres; Beastboy, Raven and I, you two lead them away from the building to Cyborg and Starfire, you two will round them up as soon as we meet up." they nodded and went about their assigned functions like a well-oiled team, which they were not. Not yet, anyway.

The Jump city Tech lab was located a fair bit away from the city and in a deserted, heavily guarded patch of land that was governed by a private firm named Top Tier Tech, secretly funded by Bruce Wayne. It was a large institution that was managed by Jump city's brightest minds that restlessly studied and invented technology and supplied them to well-established crime fighters, like the Teen Titans and the Justice League. It was also an academy, where promising minds were nurtured and taught. Up until that moment, the guard rotation comprised of some heroes and civilian guards, but the heroes had been pulled away from the facility for other functions and the civilians were less than prepared to guard the lab. The titans were now in charge of the facility's security.

Jinx grinned savagely and fired off beams of pink energy at Beastboy and Robin tackled the green teen out of the way, flipping over the changeling and diverting the witch's attention towards him. He ducked behind the titanium front door of the facility and grunted with each blast from the girl, until it was stopped by a properly timed blast of energy from Raven. The ground trembled as Beastboy roared, running towards Mammoth before his body rippled and he transformed into a bull. Both opponents bashed heads and it was broken up when Raven shifted the ground beneath Mammoth back, making him slip and subsequently flung away by the green bull. The boy turned on his hooves and slammed his feet into Billy Numerous as the teen attempted to overcome him with numbers, casting the boy away in Mammoths general direction. Robin dropped down behind Seemore and the one eyed boy deftly hopped back, firing off beams of lethal energy at the Boy Wonder, he dropped onto his right knee when the boy skimmed away from the attack and turned around, shooting Beastboy in the face with his eye attacks.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" he winced and rolled to his side as balls of darkness rained down from the sky on him, losing sight of Robin and exclaiming in surprise as Beastboy rammed into his shoulder a moment later.

The bright morning sun gleamed in his one eye as he soared in the air and he closed it with a wince, crash landing on the tarred ground. He made to get up but was forced back down onto his face by a firm foot. "Stay down, kid."

'_Kid?'_

He shifted his head to look forward and his eye enlarged when he saw his teammates and Cyborg and Starfire fighting with a girl. She was in a purple hood with black flames at the bottom of her cloak that flapped around as she moved at impossible speeds, so quick that his quick eyes couldn't note down any other thing from her before he fell into the painless darkness of being knocked out.

Cyborg fired relentlessly after the blurry figure and stopped just in time before his beams hit Starfire. His fist swept to his right side as his sensors warned him of an imminent attack, missing Reiven by a mile. The girl rolled under the blow flawlessly and her left heel slammed into the small of his neck. He made to bonelessly fall down when his Central Movement Centre was shattered, needing a reboot before it would come back online. His eyes bugged out when he felt dainty hands grab onto the sides of his torso and turned him in Starfire's direction as the alien girl fired green beams from her hands. Two thunked into the cyborg before the girl stopped with a horrified gasp.

"Cyborg!"

The hood wearing girl spun around and threw the metal man at the alien and Starfire caught her friend desperately. The dark skinned teen had long since passed out from the girls attack and she wailed with devastated green lit eyes when she thought that he was dead.

Cyborg burst into a plume of dark purple smoke and a pair of arms shot out from the smoke, wrapping around the girls neck and a pair of legs wrapped around Starfire's torso. Reiven shushed her and tightened her sleeper hold when the alien began screaming, flying erratically to shake off the hood wearing Kunoichi. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." She hissed into the red heads ear and violently yanked back as Starfire made to dive onto her back from the sky and crush Reiven on the ground, the jounin Kunoichi's quick reaction crash landed the red haired girl into the black tarred road face first. She was knocked out as her head smashed into the solid ground.

Reiven kept her limbs around the unconscious girl for a few more seconds before she released her, now sure that Starfire was fast asleep.

The Kunoichi dusted down her pants and boredly watched the equally unconscious bodies of the Hive Five, laid messily on the ground in various position. Mammoth had his head stuffed into the ground, Gizmo spread eagle on his back, Jinx was propped up against Billy Numerous, back to back, and now Seemore was prone on his belly under Naruto's foot. The girl looked to her father and asked. "How was I?"

"You did great, kid." Either these humans weren't unbelievably soft or his standards were unbelievably high. Naruto wasn't under the Henge anymore. "Which ones smell more of that rat?"

Reiven's lips screwed to the side before she poked her foot on the side of Starfire's head and pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Cyborg. "They all do really, but this one and that guy seem to smell stronger."

"Alright, seal them up and we'll interrogate them later." She bent down on her knees and brushed her right hand on the scroll on her lower back, removing a small piece of paper with the seal for _Oxygen_ written on it, she placed it on Starfire's back and then sealed the girl into an _Infinite Pocket Dimension Storage Seal_ on her right palm. Without the oxygen seal, the alien girl might not survive the airless storage dimension. As she made her way to Cyborg to seal him up as well, and Naruto contemplated he eat Seemore's soul because he also smelt of Slade, the girl dove away as a black bird screeched down from the sky. Naruto sighed and ignored the rest of the teen titans as they rushed towards them. The plan had been for Reiven to test out her skills against the worlds 'heroes', as they were called. It was proposed by her and her father didn't mind much, the side advantage would be that they could interrogate any of these heroes on the whereabouts of Slade in the most blood curdling way possible, until they got their answer or at least a clue on who knew where Slade was.

Robin bolted to Reiven, wielding his boy staff. The Kunoichi could feel the wrath flowing off his body and it made her scoff; she blocked his staff with the palms of her hands, swiftly blocking the metal staff without so much as a wince of pain. She swept his feet from under him and he used that to flip sideways in the air, only to meet a chest crushing kick, courtesy of the level nine seal master. She back flipped once behind Cyborg as another black bird screamed down from Raven, she lifted the man up and used him as a shield against the second bird, which was diverted into the ground before it could hit the empath's teammate.

Meanwhile, Naruto cracked his neck once and lifted Beastboy up from the ground by his green hair, driving his knee into the boys stomach with unforgiving strength and dropping him onto the ground once again, writhing in sheer agony.

Suddenly, there was a thud in the back of his mind when he felt the all too familiar feeling of his daughter accessing her nine tailed demon half, but he knew as a fact that it wasn't Reiven because the girl made it a point to not use the demon unless the threat was certifiably double S rank.

His head moved up and he froze when he saw Raven Roth, levitating in the air with her dark purple cloak open as if they were wings and her hands glowing with dark magic. Her eyes were blood red with fury and there were thin veins along on her neck, itching to fire off curse after curse at the other cloaked girl using Cyborg as a human shield. The gem on her forehead glinted eagerly as her hood fell back from the torrents of dark power rolling off her form, creating violent ripples on the ground.

It seemed that Reiven was also thinking the same thing as her father.

"What the hell?" father and daughter muttered in sync, their eyes met when they noticed this and they both visibly refrained from yelling 'jinx'!

This wasn't the time.

The primordial snapped his fingers and the empath's cloak wrapped around her again, tightly, and she fell down from the sky like a rock.

Reiven flashed up to her and poked her neck as her doppelganger began thrashing around and buzzing with demonic energy. This knocked her out.

"Forget about the others. Let's take _this_ one back." Naruto said as he stopped on the other side of the knocked out empath. "She wreaks of Trigon." Reiven unsealed Starfire, making sure to snag her oxygen seal before dropping the unconscious alien girl, and slapped it onto Raven's forehead, summarily sealing her up into the storage dimension. The teen titan was probably too out of it and under the influence of her demonic half to recognize the other hooded girl, or she simply didn't know.

Reiven wanted to reprimand her father for saying that her doppelganger wreaked but held her tongue; it still wasn't the time.

"Wait!" Robin, the last remaining titan, yelled. He was shakily grasping his bow staff, using it to support his body and heaving for air. The man wearing the wide brimmed hat and the cloak wearing teenage girl turned to him with eyebrows mildly raised, impressed he was still conscious. "Who are you?! What do you want!?"

The two looked at each other briefly, and then were swallowed up in a tall column of black feathers, which, one by one, quickly blinked into nothing.

The Boy Wonder soon collapsed and succumbed to the darkness surrounding his vision.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Unknown location in Jump city_

The room was painted a soothing blue and purple with purple carpeted floors and an air conditioner blowing cool, fresh air into the room.

Naruto hovered around a steel chair where the unconscious girl was strapped down to by her ankles and her wrists. There were also suppression seals on her body constantly draining her of any power she managed to muster. Her cloak had been discarded to a corner of the room, so she was only in her pitch black leotard and purple boots. The empath's head was slumped forward in sleep and her breathes went in and out peacefully.

Reiven was squatting before the lookalike with a bewildered expression. "What kind of freaky thing is this?"

Naruto scanned the girl with his rinnegan and his hands closed into powerful fists as he got a full map of what the girl was made up of, and from what he got there was only one feasible answer to who exactly this Reiven lookalike was.

'_A clone.'_ He thought with his lips set in a vicious snarl. His daughter inquisitively ghosted her hands on the other girls face, also performing her own scan, making full use of the privileges her father's blood granted, namely a super boost in her sensory abilities. The dark girl secured to the chair had most of the same genetic makeup as her, that is a significant portion of her had her father's DNA, like her, but the other part was occupied by tumultuous demonic energy, one that was fighting a one-sided war against her father's DNA. This made her unstable and Reiven could probably guess that her grasp on her emotions were loose, demanding she find means on constantly keeping calm, or in extreme cases, seal away her emotions completely, pretty much making her stoic.

Her mind ran through possibilities she did not want to accept, though at the same time she did.

While Naruto's small frown did nothing to show the controlled insanity whirling inside him, waiting to release it on one person.

Trigon.

The girl before her was not just a clone.

Raven Roth was an _imperfect_ clone.

'_The cocky fool thought that his worthless power could compete with mine.'_ Naruto growled in his mind, his fists popped again. No power but that of his siblings could compete with his and this filthy kitchen rat thought his power would swallow up Naruto's, no matter how small, and absorb it as its own. Naruto's _Chaos genes_ did not bother fighting back the weaker power and Trigon's was _still_ losing. He assumed that if Raven grew up with an environment chocked full with his demonic energy, first in the Netherworld, where he resided, but her mother fled to another dimension still within the universe called Azarath. The tide did not turn in his favour, especially not when Trigon destroyed the first place Raven called a home and forcefully brought her back to the netherworld.

No, it didn't. This one-sided war still made the clone before him unstable, and thus imperfect.

His Primordial Rinnegan gave him the ability to look into her whole life and, for the second time, he felt pity for his - somewhat - blood.

Her whole life story was a cluster fuck of sadness, darkness and angst.

He opened his mouth to break this to his daughter and he was taken aback when the girl quickly turned to him with hope shining so bright in her eyes it made his heart thud sadly. "Is-Is…Is she my sister…?"

Her hands clasped together over her chest and her eyes became wide with anticipation, waiting for her father to tell her a positive answer. Naruto relaxed his hands before the girl could see but her attention was solely on him now, unwaveringly staring at him and waiting for his answer.

Naruto thought that he could lie to his daughter again; he hadn't been completely truthful when he told Reiven that he needed her help accessing the universe they were currently in. There was no universe he couldn't enter, barrier or not. Hell, the reason he held back a split second before Slade disappeared was so that when he tracked the man down, he would be with Trigon.

The reason for lying to Reiven in the first place was what he told Jikan.

He wanted to spend some time with her.

The last time they had really bonded was five years ago, when she was still a genin. After that, her ninja duties took her further and further away from home.

It pained him to lie to his own blood and he promised himself that he would tell her after their adventure.

Now she looked up at him, pleading for him to speak. He walked past her and stood before the unconscious girl. "Can you please give us some space?"

Reiven faltered and opened her mouth to complain. "But-"

"_**Leave**_." He followed her as she walked out of the room with her head held down and her shoulders sagged in defeat. She closed the door after herself and Naruto rubbed his face with his gloved hands. "Trigon." He called, his voice muffled through his gloves. He dropped his hands to his sides and said in a deceptively serene voice, hiding the bubbling bedlam brewing in his dark eyes. "Trigon, I know you can hear me. Show yourself."

He glared at the girl, the girl that starkly resembled his daughter, and his hands twitched to slap her across the face, but he held himself.

His Primordial Rinnegan warped into his eyes and he said in a powerful voice. "_**Show yourself, filth**_."

Raven's small shoulders trembled and her mouth cracked up into a vicious smirk. She looked up and Naruto did not even feel a sliver of fear as her eyes were now wide open and blood red. Another pair of eyes opened a bit above her real eyes and they too were demonically red. The purple gem embedded in her forehead gleamed an evil shade of dark red. She laughed in a deep voice, one that wasn't hers. "_**Hahahahahahahahahah**_~"

Naruto's voice became normal again, tranquil and cool, but his glowing rinnegan eyes burned with the eternal flames of chaos. "You dare desecrate my blood by creating this creature?" he said, breathing in and out through his nose so as not to impulsively crush the girl, now being used as a conduit, into a bloody smear on the carpeted ground. "Do you know how much this being suffers for what you have done?"

His mind was biased to the fact that the girl before him looked so much like his daughter.

Trigon laughed harder.

"_**You believe yourself to be the only powerful being in existence**_." Trigon-Raven growled hungrily. "_**I grow more powerful by the day. You are nothing but ash to me. Worthless, harmless ash!**_"

Naruto felt a wry smirk come onto his face and he chuckled. "…And yet you hide from me?" the unafraid, insane laughter of the possessed empath was his answer. So Naruto raised his right hand and placed his pointer finger on his lips, instantly shutting the demon up. He spoke in a gentle tone, one that betrayed nothing he really felt. "I will give you this one chance to submit yourself to me, Trigon," he started, pushing his hat back so that the demon could see his face; the red eyes of the demon faltered as he glared into the unmatched by any lesser being eyes of the Primordial of Chaos, seeing his former masters dark face and terrifyingly serious face. "Or I will find you…and I will _**break you**_." His snarl perfectly telegraphed to wherever Trigon was and the intergalactic demon sat slightly, away from Naruto's pulsing eyes. "_**I will make you watch all you have built crumble into dust and I will rip you limb from limb, I will set your corpse on fire, piss on your body and feed your festering carcass to the maggots and the vultures**_." Trigon reared back and tried to look away from his former master. Naruto's hands again twitched violently, this time to grab Raven by her neck and force her to look at him, so he could stare deep into the demons eyes and show that when a primordial was serious, nothing in hell, heaven or on earth would stop him (or her). Raven's neck snapped to Naruto, using his infinite control over gravity to do so and ensuring the clone's neck did not snap due to whiplash, making sure that all four red eyes of Trigon were open. "_**And I will not allow you to die until I WANT YOU TO DIE**_." There was no mistaking it now, Naruto did not hold back his blood lust anymore.

It was one thing to use his daughters genes to make a clone, it was another for the clone, made in his daughters image, which was _Kushina's_ image, to suffer an eternal battle with herself.

"_**COME NOW, TRIGON, AND YOU WILL BE GRANTED A **_**RELATIVELY**_** QUICK DEATH**_." At his current state of chaotic insanity, he couldn't ensure that the quick death would be _at all_ painless.

Naruto, for his anger, knew the demons answer before it was even voiced. "_**My ultimate rise is coming. You cannot stop it**_." the demon, Trigon, growled as he met Naruto's eyes with a wide grin.__"_**Come and find me, wretch**_." And he was gone, Raven's head slumped back down as she passed out from strain.

Naruto's hands blazed up and the ferocious Nibi claws they had shifted into barely got an inch close to her head, ready to burn her face off with blue hellish flames, before he stopped himself again. His fingers creaked as he fought to close them, transforming his feline hands back to normal and balling up all the fire in his eyes back under control. He closed his eyes and straightened up from his hunched position, then opened them again.

They were peacefully blue.

"…Fine." he muttered, straightening his impossibly neat suit with his stiff hands. He cracked his neck and anyone that could have heard it would have shuddered at the phantom pain. "Have it your way."

**Authors note**

**Naruto is NOT happy.**

**Trigon imbued Reiven's DNA into a powerful witch in his cult and the witch gave birth to Raven. Then the whole mess of an origin story for Raven Roth happens.**

**I could have mentioned it in this chapter or the next one but I didn't see where to fit it in.**

**Reiven (Naruto's birth daughter) is his soft spot, so for his kids lookalike to have gone through all that hell and an insignificant bug nonetheless…really pisses him off. He has enough sense to know that Raven isn't Reiven.**

**Now, by now some of you might have noticed that Naruto and Reiven measure their power in percentages (and not by ninja ranks). While on this family bonding mission to earth, Naruto will be limiting himself to ten percent. Some might think that's way too small but think about it…the Primordial of Chaos, who is **_**chaos incarnate**_**, and has no intention of tearing the world apart before he tears Trigon apart…limits himself to ten percent. I don't want to mention any ninja rank equivalent to ten percent of Naruto's power, but eighty percent of **_**Reiven's**_** power is double S rank. Naruto is still way stronger than her, so I'mma let all your imaginations run wild on what ten percent means to Naruto.**

**Have fun ;D**

**That's enough of my prattling.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, would you so kindly. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys and gals.**

**I'm really tired. Can't do any shout outs.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTR 4

Trigon had made the fatal mistake of looking into Naruto's Primordial Rinnegan.

The eyes of chaos that could not only shred minds with an idle glance but also scan the memories and read the life story of who it wanted, eye contact or not, like they were motion pictures.

Naruto had been able to gather that Trigon had been conquering worlds in the universe since the day he ran away from Naruto's kitchen, with planet earth being his current focus. Raven Roth was intended to be his ticket to make world domination easier and faster, thus increasing his power with each planet overcome, but the girl was resisting his control. If she accepted her role as a demon and only then will his influence would wash over her and he would absorb her, along with the blood of the Primordial of Chaos, to become a much higher being. Higher than his former master.

That was his plan.

"Rei, you can come in now." He called to his daughter and the girl gently opened the door and peeked into the room, staring at her father with silent, compound sky blue eyes. He laughed nervously when he realized that she probably felt his killer intent from outside of the room; no matter the amount of suppression seals he placed in the room there was no way to suppress the Wrath of Chaos. He nodded for her to enter as he leaned back lazily, pushing his hands into his pants pockets.

"Are you…ok?" she asked hesitantly, straightening up and facing him with a slightly raised chin.

He exhaled in exasperation when he saw her stubborn stance and predicted that she was going to put her foot down on the identity of the girl strapped onto the metal chair. He shrugged. "I'm fine." she opened her mouth to begin spewing out a torrent of harsh words and he quickly spoke before she did. "She's your sister."

"I won't leave her and you won't either until you tell me-what?!"

He smirked wanly. "You didn't hear what I said?"

"I-I-I heard it but-but…how come you haven't mentioned her before?" she walked up to him and looked up at him with critically narrowed eyes, to catch him if he tried to lie to her.

The father looked back at her with his small smirk. His mind worked and his cool façade held strong despite the suspicious look from the girl. "It's a long story I don't wish to tell at this moment." He snapped his fingers and the iron bindings on Raven's wrists and ankles opened.

Reiven rushed to the unconscious girl before she fell off the chair, propping her back up the chair. She turned to her father and he was gone. _'Strange…'_ her mind wondered why he was so suddenly evasive, but chalked it up to guilt. Naruto made it a point to tell Reiven that his family was important to him and so she summarized that since raven was her sister, his daughter, and he wasn't able to protect her, the girl was his shame. That was the only explanation she could come up with. _'That has to it…right?'_

"Hngh…wha…who…?" the Kunoichi turned her attention back to the half demon sitting up on the chair, who was just waking up. Reiven let go of the doubles small shoulders and stood back. "Who the…?" she slurred with hazy eyes. The seal mistress stood back a few feet, her hood down so the other girl could fully see her face but her purple cloak covering her whole upper and part of her lower body, not even showing her arms but her black tights and heeled ninja sandals. Raven wavered in her seat and blinked numerous times to get the fog out of her mind, groaning and grabbing her forehead with her right hand as she felt her father's presence recede from her mind, as if it was being chased by fire. Her whole body felt lighter as Reiven, a superior being to the intergalactic demon, Trigon, removed Trigon's influence from her others mind and body, cleansing her but not able to do anything about the toxic demons blood losing the war against the relaxed chaos blood. Only her father could do that. Raven's breathe hitched as this happened and her eyes slowly widened.

"I…He's gone…"

Her wide eyes stared at the ground as she searched for her 'father's' essence in her, only feeling the whimpering demon magic quivering away from her soul from a superior and mostly unconcerned power. Reiven silently watched on to allow the girl to come to terms that she was free from Trigon's hold. Her eyes caught sight of a pair of feet with black painted toes and in a pair of black heeled sandals. She slowly looked up the feet to the black tights and a dark purple with black flames cloak that reached her knees. Her eyes met a girl and her mouth dropped when she saw the unmistakable resemblance; a pale grey complexion, a small nose and mouth with large blue eyes and short black hair, except Raven had light purple eyes and a purple gem on her forehead. The other girl smirked and her straight posture resonated nothing but confidence and strength, greatly contrasting the usual quiet hunch Raven walked around with, and from the massive scroll tied on her lower back and the dark sword holstered on her right hip, she could only imagine that it was indeed her that burned Trigon from her being.

Reiven's smirk elevated into an easy, sincere smile and she closed her eyes, raising her right hand, showing that she wore a midriff, short sleeved dark purple shirt and long sleeved black mesh underneath, exposing her pale though toned abdomen, with a curious looking scrawl on her right breast. The Kunoichi waved. "Yo."

Raven's mouth still hung open and Reiven opened her eyes, dropping her hand. "I…don't understand…" the empath mumbled, standing up and looking over the other girl. Both were almost at the same height, the other one being only two inches taller than her, and her black long sleeved leotard and purple boots began to make her feel less than secured compared to the confidence ebbing from the other girl. Even as this self-confidence washed over her, it didn't feel overbearing or cocky, but rather reassuring and warm, like being draped in a warm blanket by someone that could only be trusted, relying on that person to look over her as she laid down and hold back enemies without fail.

Reiven smiled compassionately and said. "That was my reaction too." She then pushed her hand forward for a handshake. "My name is Reiven Uzumaki."

Raven looked at the hand warily and then at the girls face. Reiven could understand her reluctance, even though she made to drop her offensive guard and helped remove Trigon from her being, Raven was still not sure how to take it all.

Reiven dropped her hand. She wanted to start slowly and lead the other girl into what was happening, so she started as best as she could. "Papa and I were having a family trip to this universe to kill Trigon." She could see the shock in the girl's eyes and she nodded to confirm her words. "Trigon used to work for papa in his kitchen as a junior chef but he ran away, then he came back and took some of my DNA." She furrowed her eyebrow and tilted her head down a bit. "Maybe he tried to summon me but summoned you instead."

The other dark girl pushed aside her unwillingness to speak, but couldn't help herself as she felt the muddle indecision and uncertainty flow through Reiven Uzumaki. It was so thick that she visibly stopped herself from stepping back. "You're not sure…?"

Reiven shook her head. "Papa knows the details, I think, but he won't tell me." her eyes brightened and she looked back up. "He told me that we're sisters."

"Sisters?" Raven gasped. She looked around the room for the person Reiven had come with, papa, and only found her cloak folded neatly on the other side of the room. The cloak floated to her and draped over her shoulder, Raven sighed as the familiar feeling of security covered her. She then remembered the other person in the room, the person that looked almost identical to her. A sweep through Reiven with her powers proved that she was ninety percent identical to Reiven, not knowing that the other girl _allowed_ her to do so by lowering her mental shields. After that it was much easier to believe the other girl to be her twin, then she remembered something Reiven had said. "Aren't you from another dimension? Doesn't that make you my alternate version?"

Reiven might have been on her very first of many dimension hopping trips was not green when it came to comprehending universes and alternate dimensions seeing as her father had gone over his bases when he was teaching her English. There were indeed alternate versions of a universe or dimension, like there was an alternate version of the universe Reiven was from where Naruto was the nine tails and he became the Seventh Hokage, instead of Reiven being the Kyuubi holder and Sasuke being the (future) Seventh. The thing about being the daughter of a primordial was the instinctive knowledge that was unlocked as she grew older and better at controlling her demon half, like the instinctive knowledge that she was not in an alternate dimension. So the seal mistress shook her head. "This isn't an alternate dimension."

"…Let's put that aside for another time. Why did you attack my team and the Hive back there?"

Reiven shrugged. "We wanted some answers on where Trigon was and you ten smelt a lot like him and my papa wanted to see if I could hold my own against 'heroes'" she looked away and muttered to herself. "And I think I overestimated you guys."

Raven's eyes narrowed as she caught the last part. "What's was that?"

"Nothing."

"…Sure…" she wasn't just going to let it go but it was clear that the girl before he was a capable fighter that outclassed even Robin, the resident martial artists of the team, and out manoeuvred Starfire and Cyborg. Raven wanted to know if Reiven could hold her own against Batman. The Teen Titan looked around again and asked. "You keep mentioning 'papa'. Who is he?"

"He's our father." Raven rolled her wrist, a gesture for Reiven to continue. "His name is Naruto and he's the Ten Tailed beast."

Raven had a niggling feeling that she knew those last words from somewhere. "Ten Tailed beast?"

"_You_," Reiven began by nodding at the other clone. "Would probably know him as the Primordial of Chaos."

Raven suddenly felt nauseous when she heard those words. They sounded like death bells in her ears and her strength temporarily left her legs, making her fall back into the chair. "C-C-C-Chaos!"

Reiven made to go and soothe the hysteria her sister was falling into but felt the air fizzle before her. She was accustomed to this feeling, from all the times her father would send her long distance messages he preferred not to have delivered by a summons, and her right hand opened under the gathering haze of darkness before her and the black cloud took shape. A piece of paper floated into her hand and on it was her father's cursive hand writing written with a blue inked pen. It read:

_Try and get along with Raven. Don't rush her into anything she doesn't want to do. You're free to leave the room and explore the world with her. I'll go ahead and investigate where Trigon is hiding from the last place he was from Raven's memories, while you try and bond with your sister. Don't make too much noise. Be at your best behaviour but I'm already sure you'll be more than well behaved. If you need me, you know how to get me._

_Papa Naruto._

The girl stored the letter in her cloak and finally noticed the raptured look on Raven's face. "W-was that dark magic?"

"That was demon chakra." Was the answer. Reiven cocked an eyebrow. "Why would you think that was magic?"

There were so many questions Raven wanted to ask, the first was on how she was so unafraid of the darkness that revolved around her. Raven was an empath, that much was already established, and this gave her sights and feelings that no ordinary person was privy to, as such she could see the haunting dark figures that danced inside and around Reiven as well as the massive, demented effigy of horror standing behind her like it was her shadow. Black birds crowed and fluttered hazardously around Reiven and small imps danced at her feet, fearfully raising their hands in adoration and stomping their small feet in a dance no one but themselves would understand.

Then there was the thing grinning behind the Kunoichi.

It was a mountainous, hunched figure made up of evil laughter and hellish darkness with massive paws that were open at Reiven's sides, as if they were guarding her from any attack, and long nails that could easily skewer its intended target. Nine foggy tails swished behind the demon fox, leaving behind a soft trail of smoke wherever it moved. The creature panted through its enormous maw, clenched into a toothy, maniacal grin of serrated teeth, its red vulpine eyes contracted as it stared at Raven, making as if to swipe its toxic red paws at her and claim her life but, without even turning her head or making any firm command, Reiven forced it down into a pitiful whimper. The nine tailed fox placed its paws on the ground at Reiven's sides and the girl furrowed her eyebrows worriedly as he sister had her eyes wrenched shut in fear.

"I'm sorry; this is a lot for you to take. I'll be honest, it is for me too; up until a few hours ago, I had no idea I had a sister. Then there's papa being a primordial and all." She went down on one knee before the flustered empath and placed a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder, smiling warmly. "Believe me when I say that I completely understand what's going through your mind."

"Then…Then why aren't you panicking? Doesn't this all feel too much?" Raven asked in a small voice, not shrugging off the hand on her shoulder and sighing as the warmth Reiven was exuding washed over her being.

"It really does feel too much." The jounin half demon admitted with a nod. "But then I always remember what my papa told me a long time ago whenever I start panicking."

_Naruto dropped onto his right knee before his little girl and placed a hand on her red hair. The crying four year old sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands as her shoulders trembled from an impending wave of tears. The father took off his hat and dropped it onto the ground, showing the girl his face and bestowing her with a glowing smile. The father and his little girl were in the park, with Reiven sitting on a bench and her father before her on his knee, and Reiven glanced at a group of children she wanted to go and play with._

"_Why are you crying, Rei?"_

_He whipped out a clean white handkerchief from his pocket and held it to her nose, she took this nonverbal sign and blew her nose. He helped wipe her nose unwaveringly. "What if they don't like me?" Reiven cried in a low voice, panicking. "I have the Kyuubi and I have red hair and I'm short-"_

"_Hey, hey, hey," Naruto interrupted with a chuckle, keeping his hand on her head. "What's the point of panicking if you can just get it over with?"_

_She looked at him with large blue eyes. "Get it over with?"_

"_Yeah, you'll only know how it turns out when you get it over with."_

_Later on she went and tried to befriend the children playing soccer in the park but a few minutes later their parents came by and dragged them away from her._

_But she wasn't sad._

"My papa wanted us to get along and even though there are hundreds of questions we have for each other, and for him, there's no point in delaying just because we're panicking." Reiven said with her left pointer finger raised like she was a teacher lecturing a student.

Raven was silent for a moment, before she whispered. "Your papa sounds really smart."

Reiven smiled and stood up. "_Our_ papa is the smartest guy you will ever meet." Her right hand was soon held out to Raven and Reiven said. "Let's start again, if you don't mind. My name is Reiven Uzumaki. I'm a Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato and a child of Papa Naruto."

Raven looked at the offered hand from her seat and Reiven began thinking that it was still too soon to get comfortable with the empath. She perked up when Raven stood up and took her hand. "My name is Raven Roth. Member of the Teen Titans."

It still seemed too good to be true but if the other girl was willing to give 'Getting it over with' a try.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Azarath_

A pair of polished black shoes idly kicked a skull at its feet and the owner hummed as he studied an ancient text scrawled on a stone slab, probably before the planet was destroyed by Trigon.

'_This is the place Trigon is using to limit my powers.'_ Naruto thought with an unimpressed scoff. He looked up at the sky, at the three shattered moons still orbiting around the planet, then he looked at the last partially standing ruin of the people of Azarath, where the weakening spells were pulsing from in heavy waves. Naruto put his left hand into his pocket and sighed with a condescending eye roll. "How pathetic."

He snapped his fingers and muttered.

"_Summoning technique: Hounds of Hades."_ The ground before his feet cracked violently and a vicious snarl reverberated out from the fissure, then a pair of paws broke out and the ground vibrated harder, no disturbing Naruto's calm position; eight, four foot tall dogs with coal black bodies and cracks of bright red lava on their bodies erupted out of the ground and promptly bowed their heads before Naruto. They growled menacingly, making drops of scorching hot lava fall from their deadly maws and they pawed the ground before their master gently, even still creating deep tracks with their bright red claws. "Look for the thing that is trying to limit my power." The dogs were reluctant to leave and one of the dogs, a hell hound with a dark blue eyes and blue lava cracks on its body, simpered in place before Naruto, bowing its head deeper and the rest of the pack followed suit with the same hesitance in their minds. Their tails fell down between their legs in submission when Naruto simply cocked an eyebrow, making them whimper and shuffle back a bit but never once lifting their heads. "I know this is an ambush. The trick with dealing with imbeciles like Trigon is to go along with whatever they want and structurally destroy anything they throw at you until you get to them." the pack of hell hounds perked up at Naruto's confident words and the pack leader grumbled in a deep tone. "I would prefer to handle this myself. When you're done taking care of that pesky limiter, then I want you to follow Trigon's stench on it to his domain, contact me when you find it."

The hound with blue lava barked from its bowed place and the rest of the pack bounded off into the temple where the limiter was. It was a giant crumbling structure made out of solid marble and granite, will giant pillars that either laid on the ground in a heap or were chipped and struggling to support the roof of the temple. The leader of the pack mumbled from deep within its chest and Naruto nodded for the dog to raise its head, as his compound blue eyes looked away from the temple his devoutly loyal hell hounds were sniffing down for the failed attempt at a limiter. The dog, head lowered slightly and looking at his master, it grunted and woofed and Naruto shrugged.

"I trust you to use your discretion when it comes to Hades; if he begins making orders that come off as threatening to domain, then remind him who gave him his throne, hell, remind him who gave the gods Olympus. If there is any attempt from him or the other gods in recklessly leaving their universes to search for me, whether it's good or not, then inform Hestia or Nico de Angelo first to warn them. They should remind them that if they wish to reach me then they are to do so _first _by letter." Naruto ordered the leader of the pack and the hell dog absorbed the information like a sponge, word for word and right down to even the way Naruto spoke. A visible red and black force field appeared over the planet and the Primordial of Chaos' hound paid it no heed, even as ten foot tall demons rose out of the ground. As Naruto's Chief Shadow in his universe, the hell hound, along with Hestia and Artemis, aided in watching the other gods. Recently, they had been trying to come in contact with Naruto either to steal his powers, Ares, or gain his favour and giving them more power. This was becoming problematic, as the new goddess overseeing the borders of Naruto's universe was struggling to keep them away. The dog disregarded the demons, multiplying till they were in their thousands, while Naruto tilted his head down a bit to hide his pleased smile, casually surveying the ravenous creatures of darkness, wielding all sorts of weapons, baying for his blood and proudly waving the banner of Trigon. "You know what, Inumaru? Report whatever you discover concerning Trigon to Reiven and tell her to standby until I return."

The dog with blue lava seeping down its dangerous jaws barked in a low voice, still audible enough to convey over the loud din of the crowing demons surrounding them. He dog head first into the ground and went after his pack to the netherworld; they had already found and destroyed the failed limiter and had gotten a good scent of Trigon it, following it immediately to where the demon was hiding.

"Now then…" Chaos droned in a much too relaxed voice. "Who might you wonderful creatures be?"

The creatures of the netherworld came in various forms; some were behemoths, with dark red skin and four eyes, holding great bludgeons in their hands, some were lanky and tall, with four slender arms and holding curved swords in each hand, some were short with prominent bottom jaws and floating in the air with small bat wings, their exposed potbellies glowed red and Naruto could only assume they were suicide bombers. Different demons came out of the woodworks and crowded around the single black dot in the centre. It was like looking at a warbling, warping sea of red, black, blue and green, screeching and screaming at the person standing in their centre.

"It's unfortunate you all chose the wrong side." Naruto said with a shake of his head. The ground around him groaned and thudded a second later, he looked up and his serene blue eyes were replaced by black with blue circled Primordial Rinnegan. His senses informed him that four demons had not come out and those four held an immense amount of strength in their bodies, something that Naruto wanted so much to crush into dust particles but not before he could crush these rancorous bugs around him. The four hidden demons combined would be twenty times more of a threat than these bugs. "_Be silent_." The old being whispered and stillness fell over the mob of demons like it had fallen down from the sky.

All of the creatures stood ramrod with their mouths sealed shut by an invisible force.

Fighting these weak demons would be a waste of his time; the last time he actively fought someone was against his daughter in the last war and he missed the thrill of it. Holding down his battle lust was simple but now was his chance to release it all and he would not bother with these small fry.

With those words, his Primordial Rinnegan glowed evilly and he said.

"_Reality Crusher_."

There was no better way of describing what happened next; it was like an unseen being from the sky placed its hand on the crowd of demons, stealthily missing Naruto, and pushed down, crushing them all into dust.

"Come on out, the waters fine." Naruto called out cheekily and the remaining creatures emerged from dark red mist. Naruto blinked and his rinnegan deactivated, showing his pleasantly glowing blue eyes to the on guard demons. He rubbed his hands and said. "This is much better." The blood of the crushed seeped into the ground and Naruto smiled gently. "I'm guessing they were to tire me out while you four sweep in once I'm done and cleave off my head. He probably thinks the force field over the planet will both keep me inside and drain me of my strength." he looked at the mist before him as it began to take shape, the others to his left, right and back did so as well, and shrugged. "How weak does Trigon think I am?"

The formless red, mist-like beings began to take shape and the one before Naruto said in a seductive voice, laced with lust and sexual yearning. "Trigon is all powerful. Your time as Chaos is up." her body shifted into that of a woman with pale, porcelain skin in a bright pink one piece bathing suit and white thigh high heeled boots. Over her body was a stunning blue and white silk robe that reached the floor, speckled with flowers. She waved a pink with white feathered fan over her lower face, expertly hiding it and batting her eyelashes suggestively to the fractionally amused primordial. Her other hand, her left hand, held a closed pink and black feathered fan up to her voluptuous chest, using it to tease down her neckline and exposing the top of her creamy white breasts. A corner of Naruto's lips lifted up as all of her side was choked full with murderous intent, skilfully shaded under her overpowering sex appeal; if it were any normal human then they would have died from a jagged spike in adrenaline, resulting in a fatal heart attack.

To his right, an orange skinned, mountain sized man with four heavy arms, wielding two swords at the top and a massive iron shield at the bottom, chuckled darkly with his coal black eyes closed. "No power can even hope to reach that of our lord Trigon's, puny insect." He was shirtless, with frayed black shorts and without any shoes. The feeling coming from his side was that of uncontrollable wish for destruction.

The one on his left was a six foot tall person wearing a complete set of heavy looking red and white armour, like a holy knight. There was a crest on the person's right chest written in an unholy language Naruto translated to _Lord Trigon's Own_. The red knight's weapon was a ten foot long, two foot wide solid obsidian steel head cleaver with a white handle, which the person hefted onto her shoulder with ease. The knight had a clear feminine build, with subtle muscular curves on her armour that could only hint the sheer power in her body. She placed her left hand on her hip and said snidely in a light voice. "It's such a pity one such as you did not realize the potential in lord Trigon. I would plead to my lord for your soul to be tied to mine, for you look like you will make an exceptional husband."

It didn't seem Naruto was listening anymore as he unbuttoned his black and red pinstriped suit and shrugged it off, letting it fall onto the ground and dissolve into black mist. He was now in his black suit pants, long sleeved dress shirt, red tie, dark red belt, red gloves and black shoes, with his hat. He coolly unbuttoned his wrist and rolled them up close to his elbows and cracking his neck. His clothes looked impeccable and properly ironed and the shaded smirk, barely caring what the last person, a skeleton swaddled in heavy white clothes with wide spanning skeletal wings and carrying a thick tome in its hands. "You made the mistake of leaving your daughters side, for our master will undoubtedly have her by now."

For the first time in a while, Naruto was not offended by the not so subtle threat on his daughter; rather he straightened up and pursed his lips as he laughed quietly. He then said. "You honestly believe Trigon to be stronger than my baby girl, huh." He shook his head in exasperation. "I feel sorry for you…well…no, I don't. The poor guy put so much heart into his plan, thinking that everything will go his way once I'm out of the picture." He waved his right hand over his head at the hazy field covering the planet and it visibly shattered, making the four demons waver slightly in their resolve. "I'm offended he thought so lowly of me. You four aren't even his strongest tools. A succubus," he jutted his chin to the lady in front of him. "A half giant," the four armed mountain to his right. "An undead Holy Knight." To female with the head cleaver to his left. "And a mage. I have _fart_ stronger than you guys." Literally.

The succubus took this as a personal offense and her eyes hardened over her gently fluttering fan and they contracted into tiny dots. The other fan creaked as her hands squeezed them hard, her nails elongated till they were three inches long. "Lord Trigon is going to desecrate your spawn's body after he's done sucking out her soul."

Naruto's eyes pulsed and he grinned widely, hiding the chaos whirling dangerously in his orbs with a cheery face. He cocked his head to the side and hummed. "If your plan was to get me mad, I think you've succeeded." He cracked his red gloved fists and chuckled. "_**I'm gonna enjoy this**_."

Their first attempt _and_ second attempt at sucking out his strength had failed disastrously and they still didn't take this as a blaring indication that Naruto was going to be too much for them.

Another thing about Naruto that Trigon overlooked was that he did not just pass through life since creation without retaining vital information, especially when he forged either simple or convoluted plans before devouring a planet. The primordial had consumed billions of planets, sparking great wars and devastation in most of them and attaining generations of knowledge for every mortal he digested. It was on his thousandth world that he realized eating worlds speckled with souls and blood made it delectable, and the older and stronger those souls were the better, and he made a simple plan for global destruction, caused by humans he manipulated. As time went on the plans got more and more complicated and more and more successful.

Yes, Naruto was strong. He was skilled. He was resourceful. But most of all, he was smart.

Did they not know this?

The four demons lost the fight the moment it started, with the holy knight shooting forward with her head cleaver arcing down, billowing with holy white fire. The half giant rumbled from his side towards Naruto and his weapons carved down as he got to Chaos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_A few minutes earlier_

_Titans Tower_

The atmosphere in the tower was sombre.

The remaining titans, Robin, Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg, were assembled around the table in the living room, wearing expressions of varying degrees of emotions, from absolute sadness and depression to reflectiveness.

The leader of the team had his fingers laced together and set on the computerized table of the room, staring at his hands with an empty gaze and a deep frown. Beastboy was reclining in his seat with a lot of bandages wrapped around his torso where the mysterious man had kneed him and winced as his stomach unintentionally tightened. Starfire was rubbing her sore neck, where the mystery girl had applied a terrifyingly strong choke hold, and cast worried glances to her immediate right, at Cyborg. The dark skinned teen sighed at the aliens concerned gaze and stared at the video recording of what had happened only an hour before; he had black dents in his chest and a wire was connected to a port at the back of his head, which fixed up any burnt nerve endings in his body and scanned for problems.

The hologram showed Naruto swiftly move aside as Beastboy, in the form of a rhino, tore towards him with his horns lowered to pierce him. He grabbed the boy's tail before he could completely pass him and aggressively tugged him back, grabbing the rhino by the back of his neck and smashing his face into the ground with a resounding thud, all without concentrating at him. The changeling shifted back into his human form and the hat wearing man hummed with a secret smirk as he briefly regarded the boy, pulling him up by his hair. He cracked his knee into Beastboy's stomach, something that made him flinch at the memory, and sent the hood wearing girl a thumb up as she got up after forcing Starfire unconscious with a submission hold.

The point of re-watching the video was to see where it had all gone wrong and searching for any clue on who the two super powered enemies were, but they were too distracted by their failure to concentrate.

Raven was gone.

Hologram Starfire burst out of a scroll and Raven was sealed up.

"Cyborg," Robin called, the first thing said after forty minutes of thick silence, and the half robot grunted in reply. "Have you found her yet?"

"…No."

The red head alien coughed and whispered. "W-who…are those people?" she didn't get any reply and her dim eyes lowered, tears began gathering in them.

The elevator behind the couch _dinged_ and opened.

Beastboy was the first to fly out of his chair with a relieved look. "Raven!" he was about to launch over his seat and hug her with all his might, something he knew she would feel less than happy about but he didn't really care, but screeched to a halt as he noticed the person to her right; the hood wearing girl that had pummelled them all. He bared his teeth and shifted into a green gorilla. "It's her!"

Starfire rose up into the air and her hands blazed with toxic green power, her formerly eyes dim eyes erupted into green fire and she clenched her fist at the ready. Cyborg abruptly got out of his seat and faced his glowing blue hands at Reiven, with them transforming into his blasters. Robin kicked out of his seat and into a fighting stance.

A large sweat drop grew on the side of Reiven's face and she laughed nervously, raising her hands up in surrender and saying. "Uhhhhhh…hi…?"

Raven stepped back in surprise at her friend's offensive positions and she almost pulled her sister back into the elevator. "Guys-"

"What are you doing here?!" Starfire yelled and, if it was possible, more murderous intent seeped into her eyes.

Reiven spoke before the other half demon could. "I just came to talk." She shook her hands to bring their attention back to her raised hands, indicating that she wasn't there to fight.

"Raven, get away from her." Robin ordered with a growl.

Raven motioned for them to calm down. "Wait, guys, she's telling the truth-"

"I said, get away from her!" the leader of the titans roared and looked like he was about to leap over the chair, along with his team, to beat Reiven. If they did do that then the Kunoichi would be forced to subdue them using gentler methods than before. "Now, Raven!"

Reiven opened her mouth to speak but her ears twitched and she stopped, fractionally turning her head to the wall-window to her right with a curiously raised eyebrow. Raven noticed this and turned to her, noticing how the ninja wasn't paying attention to her teammates. Her lips screwed down in mild distaste and she muttered. "Uh oh."

A few seconds later, the rest of the titans could hear what had gotten her attention, a high pitched whistling sound.

_SQUEEEEEEE!_

"Take cover!" The ninja shouted and clapped her hands together, just as the tower exploded.

_**THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

**Authors note**

**How was it?**

**Tell me what you think, would you so kindly. Stay safe wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey, guys and gals. Thank you all for your uplifting reviews!**

**Shout out toAntex-The Legendary Zoroark (…am I really that transparent? And thanks for the review!), TheLost01, jmg1988 (why yes, I am trying to create unnecessary drama. Thanks for the review!), saiyan prince1, Archilles, TheForgottenSuns75 (thanks, I will), Naruto Uchiha X (I appreciate it, thanks!), Arraia, Loke13 and Djberneman. You're all amazing :)**

**I apologize for the silence (it **_**feels**_** like a long time to me). I've been…working through some things that have been keeping me away from doing much, which would explain why this chapter isn't as long as I want it to be. Anyway…**

**I wanted to add Reiven's battle but I really wanted to put out **_**something**_** that **_**wasn't**_** a new story. I accidentally channelled a bit of ****The Pit**** Naruto's insanity into this Naruto. Just a bit.**

**I also kinda went wild with the unique abilities of the Succubus, Mage and the Holy Knight. The half giant isn't really anything more than grunt and smash. There aren't too many but they're there.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 5

_KRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Light blue trails of light flowed out of Naruto's eyes as he moved.

Naruto slid forward away from the head cleaver and moved his right leg back as both of the half giants mallets slammed down towards him. The earth cracked on impact and the primordial cracked his foot against the giants top right wrist. He grabbed the cleaver with his hands as the knight prepared to remove it from the ground and yanked it towards him, the lady in the armour tried to hold strong but was overcome a split second later, only to meet a solid fist to her helmeted face.

He grinned as she flew away, chips of her face armour falling off, eventually crashing into the ground and stopping when the top of her head hit the wall of a dilapidated building, which caved in on her.

"Strike!"

"_Open your glorious eye and rain fire on this pitiful creature! Eternal Morning!"_ the cloak swaddled mage finished his incantation and Naruto hummed with a small downward turn of his lips.

"Almost forgot about you-" he leaped back as red light gathered a few miles above him, forming a sun in mere seconds, and beamed down incinerating light from Azarath's non-existent heaven. He darted towards the succubus with a wide, thrilled grin and the woman sprang away from him as he also brought his beams of sun energy with, making sure to elegantly cover her lower face with her fan and wave her closed fan at him. "Where're you going, kid?!"

"_Sultry Spear Seduction."_ She murmured at the lethal being shooting towards her and deadly lances erupted out of the ground, tipped with purple and yellow poisons, but the primordial jumped over them all, still bringing with him the accursed sun beam that doggedly followed him. The succubus cursed. "Shit."

"Do you kiss your mother…with," he bounded closer to her in one jump. "…that," he grabbed her face, forcing the fan against her face in the process. "…mouth!?" he spun around in a tight circle and crashed his right knee into her gut as he released her, propelling her to the half giant lumbering to him, sporting an abnormally twisted top right wrist and only his shield and one mallet, seeing as he couldn't hold the other weapon with his other hand. The giant huffed as she collided with him and had to, remove his shield, tuck back so that the sheer speed at which she was travelling with, looking more like a blink of light from his knee that carried her along, would tear open his break his shield and abdomen. Years of servitude had drilled in his head that leaders of the group were to be treasured more than ones own safety, which would explain why he didn't bat her away, or at least use his shield to change the trajectory she was flying in.

"_Temple of Lovers!"_ the Demoness frantically yelled as the red head bounded to them again with one small skip with animatedly wide eyes and an eager grin to try another attack on them. A bright pink cubical shell covered her and the half giant and she grunted as the old being cracked his fist into it. She had to grit her teeth at the sonic boom after the blow and her shaking hands pointed at him, holding up the shield as he followed up with more and more sonic punches.

_B-boom! B-Booooom! B-B-B-Boooooooom!_

It took everything in the half giants being to keep the woman steady as she maintained the shield just barely keeping them from being crushed into paste. They flew through the sky, a bit close to the ground, crashing and breaking through concrete walls of buildings, massive rocks jutting out of the ground and, a few times, bounced twice against white marble walls, only for the strong wall to yield under Chaos's savage blows.

"_Safely guide this sinner to the gates of hell! Judgement Train!"_ the black mage raised his arms high into the air and a glittering white electric train exploded from out of nowhere in front of him, clattering and ambling to its target in a blur of light. Naruto hopped on his feet for a few seconds and cracked his left foot flat against the cracking pink shield. He turned and wound up his right fist, holding his left hand forward, palm flat, and threw his right fist at the train as it came at him.

_CHOOOOOOOOOO!_

The magical train whined as it was forced backwards to the mage at twice the speed it arrived with its front bent and damaged beyond reasonable repair. The mage was not physically capable of jumping out of the way, so he was crushed underneath the train as it ran over him.

He didn't even have time to scream.

"Just walk it off, you'll be fine." Naruto called to the dead mage with an eye roll. "Now, where was I…?" his delightfully blue eyes turned to the recovering pair that barely escaped death before the mage. He took a step forward but ducked as a head cleaver swept to cleave off his head, turning on the ground and dextrously flipping back once as a heel crashed down to finish what the weapon couldn't start. He spun on his feet away from a stab aimed for his stomach and held up his forearms as two strong kicks went to hit his chest. "Didn't know a knight knew martial arts."

The knight, now sporting several cracks in her armour, especially her face where her lower left side of her mouth and a grey right eye shone from the dark recess of her helmet. She had her teeth curved up into a tickled smile and flowed with her massive, ten foot long weapon with her feet. She went for another stab at his torso but he took small step back and rushed back forward with his right knee, crashing it against the middle of the flat side of the head cleaver, mildly impressed how it didn't break but rather absorbed the brunt of the force used from the blow, cracking only a little, and flowing around in a circle, where the primordial rolled forward once under a particularly savage slash for his spine, he got his hands underneath him as he came to a stop and pushed back, this time going feet first over the blade as it spun around once again.

This woman reminded him of the kind of strength Kaguya had during the Fourth war. The attacks were unfiltered and choked full with untargeted rage but at the same time coordinated enough for one attack to lead to another.

The knights grey eye curved up gleefully and she squealed, spinning like a top with her deadly cleaver until her whole body became a black and red blur of blades, swinging and slashing the red head with deadly precision but only for the old being to either slap the blade aside or dextrously dodge the otherwise lethal attack. "Finally!"

Fighting the mage was unremarkable; the dead magician had only uttered two spells before he was killed and even at as little as ten percent of his true power the knight seemed hell bent on lopping his head off his shoulders and disassembling him with her mighty head cleaver.

"He's mine!" she screamed and brought down the cleaver with both of her hands, yelling. _"Accursed Black Mass!"_

Naruto crossed his forearms in front of his face as a black mass of ink and darkness screeched out from the fissure created from her last blow straight at Naruto, making his close one of his eyes and chuckle as he firmly planted his feet in the ground from keeping him from being pushed back.

_SSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The ground rumbled and he uncrossed his arms, slapping his palms together and catching the very tip of the head cleaver as it made to drive into his face. He moved his head back as the woman kicked for his chin and turned his body, still gripping the sword between his hands, and in the process slammed the holy knight into the ground for her stubborn grasp on her weapon, her head was tightly wedged into the rocky ground and she had to click off her helmet to remove her head, showing that she had a healthily tanned, heart shaped face with small, sultry lips and a dark red war pain on the left side of her beautiful face. She gaped at the glorious sight of the powerful red head raising his right hand high into the air, his left holding the tip of the cleaver with his pointer and middle fingers, and his fist drastically expanded to form a fist made purely out of dark yellow sand, etched with black suppression seals that were usually seen on Shukaku's, the One Tailed Tanuki's, body. It was as large as she was her half giant comrade and the black seals on the sand fist slithered over the fist as if they had life.

Naruto brought the sand fist down on the downed female knight.

He did this three times, leaving the now broken knight motionless on the ground with more pieces of her armour shattered, and swiftly turned on his left heel to viciously punch the incoming half giant, who was only quick enough to bring his shield forward and gripped it with two of its lower arms. As Naruto reared his right sand fist back, his left hand curled into a malicious claw and he lifted it up from his side, grinning merrily as he did so.

Grey sand crept out of the ground from between rocks and destroyed buildings, made out of sand from those buildings and rocks, and moved up the half giant body life water until they reached his knees. Naruto's yellow sand right hand grew till the sand reached his elbow, pulling the gigantic arm back and humming with a small smile as it shifted from a fist to a hammer. He cracked it down on the giants head and on contact it bounced the large creature's brain in its head as well as melted completely over him, as if it was losing its form, but the ten tailed beast clenched the sand around the dazed giant and gave a mighty yank to him, jolting the half giant towards Naruto. As his immobilized opponent neared, Naruto bent his sand arm as if to punch him again but instead his right hand kept going to his left shoulder and his right elbow carved forward and impacted the forehead of the giant.

_KABOOOOM-SPLAT!_

The tailed beast in human form kept on going, even as the monsters head caved in till his front teeth touched the back out its skull, and mercilessly slammed the four armed monster into the ground.

Naruto straightened up and breathed out from his mouth, admiring his work; the half giant was on his back, spread eagle and missing all of its weapons, in place of its head was a small, smoking black crater. The dark yellow sand crept back up Naruto's sleeve and his hand returned back to normal. The beast smirked and casually dusted down his shirt, which miraculously stayed impeccably neat and ironed. He clapped his hands together to get off some of the remaining dust, looking around with ready eyes. "Now where are you, you little she devil?"

He skirted around the half giants dead body and tutted.

"I can smell you, you know." He stopped when he was ten feet away from the half giant corpse and looked from left to right. Azarath was what you would expect from a place destroyed by Trigon; there were only a few structures that stayed up and even those looked a breathe away from crumbling into dust. There weren't that many places to hide except for the temple several yards behind him. He closed his eyes and smelled lightly. "You smell of blood, lust, mourning and sorrow. All succubus and incubus do, for some weird reason." He idly said to the she devil he knew was listening to his every word, now very much hesitant to go out and fight him after witness everything. "A servant of mine in a faraway universe, I think her name is…Albedo? Yeah, Albedo, said that your kind are born from the loss of innocence, usually gravitating towards the carnal aspect of this loss for unexplained reasons." He pursed his lips and carelessly kicked a small rock. The succubus in hiding began sweating and her hidden mouth screwed down with displeasure at how she was cowering. "I don't really invest myself in learning about the origin of creatures; mortals like humans, animals, beastfolk, and whatever just popped out of nowhere and began populating their words like ravenous rabbits." The devil gently breathed out from her nose to reduce any noise she was making and her robe whispered as she crept to another side of a large slab of marble to peak out and at least know where he was; the primordial had been casting his voice for the majority of his somewhat off tangent rambling, making it seemed like he was speaking from numerous places at the same time. Not even someone that had been skilled in the art of hunting like her could place his exact location; the red head didn't have a pulse and he fully suppressed his presence.

Maybe that was why they underestimated him.

"My point is," her heart jumped when Naruto slid out from the very place she was sneaking to, he wore an amused smirk. "Creatures like you mean nothing to me." his left hand surged forward in s pulse of air and grabbed her mouth before she could utter an offensive, demonic curse to bail her out. "Shh, shhhh, shhhhhhhh…"

She gurgled in pain as his hands closed harder over her mouth and her legs flashed forward to kick him between the legs but his right leg was faster, cracking his foot flat against her shins and snapping them cleanly. Her scream of pain was muffled against her fan and Naruto's hand, but her eyes bulged and her hands clawed and thrashed his hands for release.

"Now…" the man said with a dark glint in his eyes. "You said something about my daughter before this whole fiasco started…" he hummed and looked up, seeming to try and remember what she said. "What did you say again…?"

Bloody tears crept out from her eyes and she wailed into his hands, scratching his arms with her sharp nails but not even making a single scratch. Her body trembled with fear when he looked back down at her again, though now his eyes were slightly narrowed and his compound blue eyes constricted into small dots. She stopped her futile attempt at damaging his hands with her nails to trying to pry his hands off her lower face. Thin veins bulged as she fought against the strength of the Chaos.

He snapped his left fingers and said. "Oh, yeah. You said that Trigon was going to absorb my daughter's soul and desecrate her body. Right? Oh yeah, you can't talk right now." He then snapped his fingers and said. "Blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'"

Black feathery wings burst out from her back and they violently flapped about to extract herself from his grasp. Naruto boredly looked at them and closed his hand around her lower jaw harder, making her screech in his hand and stutter in her latest escape attempt. Greyish sand slithered up from the ground like tentacles and wrapped around the struggling wings, crushing them into dark purple paste and dropping off her body. This put the devil into a whole other world of pain.

"Trigon used you four as a momentary distraction," Naruto said with a scoff. "Cannon fodder to occupy me for a few seconds while he goes after my daughter, who he presumes is weaker than him." he slapped his forehead and shook his head, sniggering at her wide, shocked eyes. "I don't need my rinnegan to know what he's planning. And you, poor, miserable wench, meant nothing to him, so much so that he deliberately filled your heads with lies on your abilities as compared to what he told you were mine." He shook his head with faux sadness. "I would have allowed you to die as easily as the rest; relatively painless and somewhat quick, but you went ahead and insulted my daughter."

He closed his fist and her jaw shattered.

She fell down onto her back and clutched her destroyed jaw, unable to heal it.

"I'm stripping you of your power." He said and his Primordial Rinnegan briefly flashed in his eyes. "And your punishment is to be eternally desecrated in the least pleasing way possible." Pale white hands hungrily ripped out of the ground and grabbed her body, a few of which grabbed her hair and neck, dragging it back into the ground as she thrashed and struggled to release herself, scratching the pale hands but only succeeding to make them multiply. Her last sight was of the Primordial of Chaos turning his back to her without a merciful thought and waving over his shoulder. "Happy Eternity."

Her warbled screams for mercy echoed one final time before the primordial patted his pockets and removed his phone, tapping the screen with his thumb and swiping in his password. He tapped the green call button on the screen and clicked on his daughters contact number on her own phone, holding the phone to his ear and humming lightly, admiring the chaos of the former battlefield.

He sniffed when he voicemail recording went off.

"_Yo, this is Reiven. I can't answer my phone right now cuz I'm busy. If this is important, you probably _should_ see me in person, if not then leave a message and I will call you back as soon as I can."_

_Beeeeeep…_

The red haired father tapped the red call button and cut the call.

He shrugged. "She's most likely busy with Trigon." As long as his missed call registered in her phone, she'd undoubtedly call him when she was less occupied. "Oh well, let her have her fun."

Ten tails then crumbled into black mist and left to silently dismantle Trigon's kingdom.

**Authors note**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, would you so kindly. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello**

**Now before you guys start reading I have to warn you, Naruto's actions and his lack of care for anyone is, how do I put this…not going to be too appealing to some of you guys. I mean, the dude eats **_**planets**_**, sometimes for fun sometimes cuz it's his job, so any conscience he had is **_**long **__**gone**_**. When he eats planets, there will no doubt be living people on that planet that he will eat too, not just souls and blood. Naruto is Chaos, so he can't care less. It's a really short part.**

**Any who, enough of my blathering.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 6

_After the missile hit the tower_

_Before Naruto was ambushed_

_Titans Tower_

The titans all braced for impact as the alarms of the towers shrieked, warning them on the incoming war head screaming towards their position in the tower a split second after it sensed it.

Raven made to grab Reiven and pull her back into the elevator, covering them all in her soul self. But, as her thin fingers made to reached for the almost identical girl, she stopped when Reiven clapped her hands together and muttered in words that were definitely not English.

"_Summoning jutsu: Raven Summoners Cloak."_

Her dark purple cloak billowed around her and then exploded into harmless purple feathers, covering the team and herself as the whole world before them went up in blinding white light.

There wasn't even a thud as the missile slammed into the wall of feathers, as well as that of three more missiles. The technique utilized the sole Raven summoner's soul-deep connection with her summoning animals, effectively cancelling her need to make a blood sacrifice to use low levelled _Summoning Jutsu_ like the _Summoners Cloak_. The cloak her father had given her was made from lacing together the feathers of the Raven Elder, weaved by Naruto himself. Anything less than an _Uchiha Amaterasu Arrow_ could not even dream of piercing the raven blessed cloak.

The titans couldn't help but gawk at her full appearance without her cloak; she was lithely built and had light grey skin with black hair styled into a short hime cut. She was in a pair of shorts that went a bit higher than her mid-thigh and dark purple ninja grade tights with a sleeveless black shirt over her torso, long sleeved mesh armour underneath her shirt. There was also a black katana on her right hip that smoked ominously, emitting a light moaning sound they only just now were hearing. The Daughter of Chaos did not have her Konoha jounin flak jacket on and her back was to them, but even still they could see her perfectly sculpted abdomen, something that made it faultlessly understandable why she was able to best Robin, a former sidekick to Batman, so easily in a fight.

The dark ninja narrowed her eyes lightly and swiped her right hand forward, clearing a path in the deceptively thick shell of feathers for them to see who had attacked them. The gaping hole on the screen before them of mangled metal and shattered glass, was open enough to let them see the culprit.

Outside of the tower, the sky was pitch black and red bolts of lightning flashed down and struck the water, turning it into steam. Standing on the water, unafraid of the red lightning, was a man wearing a half orange and half black mask, who dropped his rocket launcher into the water, ignoring how it sank. His left hand removed a handgun from its holster and pointed it right at the half demon ninja, saying. "It doesn't matter if you're dead or alive; I always complete a mission."

Reiven's expression didn't change as she sensed that the former owner of the sword handle used to bring her and her father into this universe was from this man. She waved her hand to her right and the wall of purple feathers swirled together, gathering into her palm and were subsequently sucked into her hand. Her hand rested on the top of her cursed black sword and she quickly scanned the man several yards away from them at the bottom of the tower. He was, by normal ninja equivalents of the elemental nations, high jounin.

The masked man reminded her so much of Kakuzu.

Hints of red crept into her serene blue eyes as she remembered the money hungry ninja.

She pursed her lips and looked up, then back to him. "I'm guessing Trigon blessed him?" she idly muttered to the teens behind her. Her English wasn't perfectly polished, because she had a two hour long crash course in English language, learnt from self-study, clones and her father, so she sounded like she had an accent.

"What? Trigon?" Robin said in a shaky voice; it wasn't that long ago that they had sealed the demon back in the underworld. He had been hot on Slade's tail as the man had virtually vanished from the earth, suspecting that he was conjuring a plan for global domination. "Isn't he gone?"

"I locked him in the netherworld when I burnt him out of Raven." She answered without much thought. "I wanted kill him with my papa. Why not do it in his home turf; it'll be a whole lot more fun." Raven Roth felt her knees tremble with every word coming from the mouth of the girl that claimed to be her sister. It wasn't that she didn't believe her, for she was proof that Reiven was strong enough to handle Trigon on her own, but rather it was the easiness of which the Kunoichi said it, like there were more powerful things she had crushed. Aside from Trigon, there was virtually no other person the titans had faced that could compare.

…and this girl…sealed him in the netherworld…in a matter of seconds after Raven woke up…all by herself…

Reiven had grown a lot after her battle with Kakuzu, so much so that she had abandoned scaling herself with normal ninja equivalents.

She was leagues better than Kakuzu now.

Reiven stared down at Slade and noticed that he was waiting for her to make her move. She spared a glance over her shoulder and asked the team behind her, not speaking to anyone in particular. "Uhm…do any of you know his name?"

"…Slade." Beastboy gulped, somewhat shaking in terror as she looked at the mercenary. "His name is Slade." This was understandable because, even after scanning Raven's memories, she only really glossed over them to get a general image on who the girl was, not any specific person, sealing Trigon during the process. The only way the girl could describe how she sealed Trigon without truly knowing his exact location was like she had slammed a door shut with Trigon on the other side, in a circular nexus point of doors with the same design as the one the Trigon was locked behind. All of this with a blindfold covering her eyes and most of her perception; she could get a whiff of the demon and track him to the netherworld but her father was undoubtedly doing the same thing, so she would leave the tracking to him until she received news.

"Slade huh." She didn't need to turn around to know that the titans were afraid, not shaking in their boots afraid but the kind of afraid when a mortal enemy with more experience and skill rose up from the dead. The wind blowing allowed the girl to catch the vague smell of morbid fear pulsating from the team and the girl, wanting to re-enact a scene in one of her favourite Eechi manga of all time, perched her fists on her hips, raise her small chest up as she inhaled, planted her right foot on a small gathering of feathers before her she had created absentmindedly and looked over her shoulder with one eye, the right, open and glistening with bright stars and a slight smirk on her lips. "Don't worry. I've got this."

The titans all cocked their heads to the side in confusion but the girl didn't notice, looking back down at her opponent and subtly pumping her fist at her side.

'_Nailed it.'_ yes, she was basically emotionless to her friends but the people behind her didn't even know her; to her, it was her chance to fool around, even if it was a little bit.

_BANG-BANG-BANG!_

"_Reiven_!" Raven screamed.

Slade seemed to have gotten tired of waiting; three consecutive shoots whistled through the air and the girl opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. The air world slowed down before her compound blue eyes and she watched as the speeding lead bullets made dangerous ripples of air towards her forehead, tearing through the air at speeds that, normally, couldn't be dodged by most humans. She flicked her left hand as if she were backhanding a fly and-

Three holes appeared suddenly appeared on the front of the fridge, oozing out thick white smoke from the added speed her flick had caused on contact with the bullets.

Slade didn't look surprised that she had batted away his bullets, as he had gotten her attention once again. Reiven turned from the three holes in the fridge and stared at him with an empty gaze. Her head tilted to the side and her whole body fazed out of existence. The mercenary grit his teeth as his new demonic augmentations helped him leap back in time before the girl could dig her fingers into his eyes. She then reappeared in a thin black haze of air two feet away from his former position, standing on the water seamlessly, with her right hand outstretched and holding his mask by its eyeholes in her pointer and middle finger, the former of which punctured the covered eyehole. Her eyes shifted to the mask in her hands, as the man gaped and felt his face to check if it was still present, but it wasn't; how did she get it off without him feeling it?!

She stared at the facial gear with blank eyes and neutral lips, saying. "I don't really like masks."

Four of Obito's masks flashed through her mind and she closed her hand on the. Blue hellfire flames sputtered from her hands and burn the mask to nothing. As the daughter of a primordial as well as a proud half demon, Reiven was given the blessing to wield the five levels of hellfire; pink, red, blue, purple and finally black, all from weakest to strongest. She looked up at Slade and mildly smirked at his scarred appearance, a man with a black eye patch over his right eye and some burnt, twisted skin on the left side of his face. The rage of a little girl taking off his mask with such ease churned in him and his eye turned red, pointing his gun at her and unsheathing a sword from his back, squeezing the trigger with ground teeth.

'_Seems he's angry. Maybe I should take this seriously, even if he reminds me of Kakuzu. Besides, he's been spying on me for months. I should probably turn off a chakra limiter.'_ Her knees bent slightly in preparation and her right palm settled firmly on sheath of the smoky blade on her hip, directly under the red whirlpool guard, placing her left palm on the swords handle. It was far from a samurai's rigid fighting stance; it was something Yugao had shown her when she was a chunin to handle multiple projectiles coming at her from different directions. Her right thumb flicked the katana up a bit and her left hand drew the sword out, shooting forward towards her opponent with an expressionless face. All of the bullets popped as the blade passed them and Slade just barely pulled his left hand back before it was sliced to ribbons by the cursed blade, forfeiting his gun to that fate. She spun under his lethal sword swing and her left foot splashed water on him, making him stumble back a few steps and draw his other sword. The ninjas every movement was as fluid as the water she stood on; dark afterimages rushed out from behind her like echoes of the past, looking at him with hollow, dead eyes.

Her right hand released itself from the sheathe on her hip and gripped the sword, removing her left hand in the process. She swiped the blade once, cutting the lethal weapon through the air and finally smoothly sliding it back into its sheathe, muttering.

"_Uzumaki Demoness Kenjutsu: Twelfth strike."_

'_Twelfth strike?'_ his mind began asking but blood exploded from his mouth and his blades broke apart into thin ribbons, so did his arms up to his shoulders and his feet to his knees. He pushed the demon energy into his missing limbs, just as his trunk fell forward into the water, in a vain effort at regenerating it. The girl walked to where his blood pooled on the water and emptily gazed at his drowning form as it sunk, immortal from death but unable to regrow his lost body parts. _'Really? Even Tenten and Chouji know how to block that. Sakura too."_

She wanted to face palm at not holding back and savouring the fight for as long as possible; Reiven might have ebbed utter self-confidence in her abilities as a ninja and her decency as a human being (_half_ human being) but she always had a problem with underestimating herself in comparison to another person she was clearly stronger than. Her father consoled her by saying that she was underestimating herself but overestimating others.

The girl predicted that the cursed chakra flooding through Slade's being would kill him in a few hours, so she idly used her chakra to push the blood under her deeper under the water in an instinctive effort at hiding her presence and the location of the future dead body. She heard a small bark and hummed as Inumaru, the blue lava cracked hellhound pack leader, emerged from the water behind her and bowed its head and front deeply. She nodded for it to speak, still very much disappointed that the 'fight' with Slade had ended so anticlimactically; she had expected at least a few more minutes of explosions, hectic speed and insane strength, especially now that he had demon energy. She sighed and her dark purple cloak fell down from her right hand, swinging it over her body and securing it in place, throwing her hood over her head.

The pack leader, the only hellhound present, grumbled and yipped, pawing the water under its feet and looking up at his master's daughter when she hummed in thought.

"You've found Trigon and papa is busying himself by burning any province in the underworld sworn to Trigon. Speaking of which…" she riffled through her cloak and fetched her phone from an unnoticeable pocket inside, she couldn't seal her phone away because it couldn't ring in the storage dimension and she was almost constantly talking to her friends and now, apparently, her primordial uncle and aunt. She groaned when she saw a missed call from her father. "Damn it."

Inumaru paws the ground again and growled non-violently, barking once more.

"I've got it, I've got it; I'll follow another path _to_ the netherworld and meet up with papa _in _the netherworld." She swiped her password on the phone and redialled his number. "Lemme just give him a call."

Back at the tower, the titans gawped shamelessly at the Kunoichi, who had forgotten about them and Inumaru as she waited for her father to pick up her call. The pack leader dove into the water and teleported back to his master. Reiven placed her left hand on her hip and waited.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Geubter Province_

_Eighty miles east of the Netherworld_

_The Underworld_

Screams of torment rang through the air as Naruto strolled through the calamity with calm steps, distractedly rattling on his phone while his deathly loyal hellhounds and hellcats tore apart the province, which had direct connections to the netherworld. Of course he wouldn't have them destroy the place completely or kill _all_ of the demons, devils and other occupants of the province for the annihilation of the province meant a great power vacuum was appear and the other provinces that weren't _**as**_ destroyed as Geubter would war for the top spot, as per demons natural inclination to fight on the position for top dog.

He vaguely suspected that Reiven wouldn't want him devouring the planet, so to prevent a demon war spilling out of the underworld and overrunning the weaker human on the surface he would drastically weaken the underworld at once, even as he spoke his army of undead monsters and hell creatures ran rampant in other states of the underworld.

Naruto was merciful like that.

He couldn't prevent a few of the demons from fleeing but the so called heroes of the surface should be fine defending their homes.

The man winced with a small frown at a particularly audible scream of pain and glared in the direction of a burning building where a devil had taken the full brunt of a fallen beamer instead of his devil wife. A feral, hissing hellcat fell on the devil and swiped at it, tearing them apart with a quick succession of clawed swipes. Hellcats, despite being able to grow to half as large as horses, were still smaller in comparison to their full horse sized counterparts. The hellcat that had rushed to kill the noise disturbing its master was at its normal adult tabby cat size with dark red lava leaking from his grit teeth and coal black, cracked body. It panted and bowed when Naruto briefly smiled appreciatively at it. "Thank you."

It mewled and bounded away to another part of the region to help wreak havoc.

Naruto went back to his call. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Hestia," he said, addressing the goddess of the hearth by her name, a taboo for any other being but not so for her master. "What were you saying about the gods and goddesses seeking my presence?"

Chaos was currently speaking to the goddess while she was still in her universe using a piece of technology Naruto's little sister, Jikan the Primordial of Time, had invented centuries ago to help facilitate communication between all three first siblings; Order, Chaos and Time. The phone cut through dimensions to the callers intended destination and manifested a phone to the receiver, who was not given a phone. When the call ended the phone too would disappear. The only people with the phone ready at hand were the primordial siblings, Reiven Uzumaki and each of the primordial siblings three personal secretaries (one secretary per primordial), any other person would have to have messengers sent to an owner of the phone before they were called back, if the person wanted. Deities, like Kami, had a personally created variation of the phone which could not cut through dimensions and human servants of Chaos, like Nico di Angelo, had to send a _ping_ to Naruto's secretary before they could get a reply, using a seal tag.

In her universe, Hestia was down on her knees and clutching the phone to her right ear with both of her hands, bowing even though Naruto was not physically in her presence. The gentle goddess pleaded for her master to listen to her.

"_Gaia plans to bring back her children and take over the world, Master Naruto. The collective might of the gods are not enough to defeat them."_

"Then the gods should collaborate with their children, right? I'm not really needed."

"_They are too headstrong to think they need any help, but I know the truth; we will be crushed."_

"I created you, Hestia, to be the older sister to the gods and with the honeyed tongue of a mediator. You are the goddess of the hearth, family and whatever other domain I placed on you and so far you have done well-"

The goddess flushed darkly at the offhanded complement and bowed deeper, almost even pressing her forehead into the ground with gratitude. _"Thank you, my master-"_

"I'm done speaking." he rumbled and his authority carried all the way to Hestia, billions of light years away in her universe and her body trembled with fear, both afraid that Naruto would smite her where she stood and repentant that she had angered her master by interrupting him. She sealed her lips shut and Naruto expertly calmed down. "As I was saying…you have done well for thousands of years. The gods and goddess have listened to your council and your monthly hearth dinners, or whatever you call it, have worked to 'bring you all closer as a family'" he air quoted from what she said. "They will, without a doubt, listen to you if you press hard enough. And if it doesn't work, then talk to Nico, I gave some hellhounds to him. Have the hounds teach the gods a lesson and force cooperation into their thick skulls."

Hestia's universe wasn't on Naruto's radar yet, thankfully for her. Naruto did not go about eating worlds at random…_most of the time_; he made careful calculations, measuring the whole multiverse and locating the area that was heavier with planets and solar systems. When his calculations landed on Hestia's universe (the Percy Jackson Universe), then Chaos would eat it without fail; the place was saturated with blood and souls, ripe for the eating. Naruto had an uncountable number of servants and junior secretaries scattered around the multiverse, and they would gladly lay down their lives for their master when the time came. Only if they proved greatly useful to Naruto would he spare them the horrible death of being digested, placing them in another universe to work for him.

"If they do not listen to reason then they deserve their destruction."

Hestia felt her spirit lower but her devotion to Naruto never once wavered. _"…Yes, master Naruto."_

_You have a call waiting_. The phone murmured and Naruto said to the sad goddess. "Try your best, Hestia. I have another call to take." He cut the goddesses call and picked up the waiting call.

"_Hey, what's up? I just say your missed call."_

"I was just checking in. Did you see Trigon?"

"_No, I sealed him in the netherworld..."_

"And you don't know where the netherworld is." Naruto finished with a shake of his head.

"_I would have…eventually…"_ Reiven said quickly.

"You got my message?"

"_Inumaru just arrived."_ There was a loud bark on the other side of the line and Naruto chuckled.

"So Slade was too weak for even you, huh kid." he waved his hand and his minions stopped destroying the province, rushing back to their master and awaiting their orders as Naruto nonchalantly walked out of the burning province. "Demon powers or not, people of this universe are _outstandingly_ fragile. Anyway, I'd like it if you burnt a few places while you're heading to the netherworld."

Reiven shrugged. _"I'm fine with that, but what about Raven and her friends?"_

"What about them?" Naruto winced at his instinctive answer, pretty much sensing his daughters mounting suspicions. "They can stay back and relax; this isn't meant for anyone that doesn't have our skillset."

"…_You're telling me the truth once we meet up."_

"The truth? What truth?" a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face but Reiven kept quiet, her scrutiny and judgement easily transferring through the phone. Naruto nervously laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, kid."

"…_really…?"_ needless to say, she didn't believe him. Up to now she had been swallowing his words, why was it now she decided to question him? Naruto scratched his scalp. _"You should tell me before I find out myself, papa."_

Naruto dreaded to ask. "…And…what are you going to do when you find out before I tell you…?"

"_You should probably tell me before _you_ find out."_ Reiven said solemnly. Naruto's heart broke at the tint of sadness in her words. In reality, the only thing she could do that would hurt Naruto was never talking to him again and, to some degree, Naruto knew this. _"I'm a big girl now…I can take the truth."_

Naruto always kept forgetting that the little girl he had raised from birth was now a woman. That the girl that clung onto him like he was her saving grace was now an independent young lady. He couldn't keep on coddling her forever; he was glad she forgave him for almost eating her world but would she forgive him for lying? The primordial hated having the emotional connection with his only daughter; they made dealing with mortals tricky and sticky. She was smart enough to know that the haphazardly thrown together story Naruto told her had more than a few plot holes and, seeing as Naruto wouldn't have kept such a big secret from her, much less not know about Raven even existing. The red head sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you when all of this is over."

"…_promise?"_ there was timidity in her voice and the hell dogs and cats stopped barking and mewling when they sensed their masters distress.

"Yeah, I promise."

"_Thank you."_ The girl said, genuinely happy and this brought a small smile to Naruto's face, even more so when she said. _"I love you, papa."_

"I love you too, kid." the girl clutched the phone hard and smiled at his keen response. "I'll see you later."

"_Later."_ She clicked the red call button and the call cut.

Normally, any other person that cut the call on Naruto would die a horrible, agonizing death but Reiven and his siblings were exempted.

A pack of four dozen hell creatures followed their master, some rushing ahead and yipping excitedly and some staying behind and protecting Naruto's back, while the father walked on leisurely to the next place.

Outside of the underworld, on the surface, catastrophic events began unfolding; buildings were crumbling, demons were fleeing from the ground and posing as humans and the superheroes were being overworked as a result. This phenomenon started from Jump city and gradually spread across the globe. Though, strangely enough, not all of the emerging demons went about causing too much trouble, rather they were fleeing and hiding on the surface. Most of the rest were not so subtle.

Batman slammed Firefly onto the hood of the bat car and slapped a pair of power depleting handcuffs onto the arsonist's wrists. He frowned as he looked up, seeing a visible red tear run through the sky as far as the eye could see, like reality as he knew it was coming undone. He shoved the criminal into the back of the special police truck for special criminals and the trucks siren screamed all the way back to Arkham. He tapped the back of his wrist and an elderly looking man came up on a holographic screen.

"Are you seeing this, Alfred?" the dark knight said deeply, keeping a wary eye on the tear in the sky and the cracks on the ground, where dark red and black smoke wafted out from. "Does this have to do with that dimension rip a few hours ago?"

"I'm beginning to think so, sir. I can certainly say that the tremors and smoke first started in Jump city." The butler clacked on the keyboard and pulled up several news footage from the city the titans were protecting, showing videos of the team trying their possible best by saving civilians and shipping them out. Beastboy shifted into a pterodactyl and flew into a massive crevice that was billowing with red fire and smoke, saving three people and dropping them with the city's police, briefly stumbling onto his knees as a human from toxic fume inhalation before he got back to his feet and shifted into an buffalo, butting head with a horned demon as it came to run over the police and civilians. The dark knight nodded at his work and switched to what Alfred had gotten as soon as the man's sensors felt the brief, tiny tear in dimension. A photo of a mysterious man in a wide brimmed hat, black and red pinstriped suit and a black, knee length cloak that had red flames at the bottom, and a girl that wore a dark purple hooded cloak that had black flames. In the old video recording, the pair were taking down the titans and kidnapped Raven. "As far as I know, those two are at the centre of all of this; they have no records whatsoever."

Batman nodded and said. "I'll be going to Jump city to investigate. Tell Batwatch to look after Gotham while I'm gone."

"Of course, sir."

Batman leaped into his car and sped off at high speed to Jump city.

As Naruto approached, Trigon watched him through a tracking spell on a crystal ball. Around him, his servants ran around him, fortifying his castle for the inevitable arrival of Chaos.

**Authors note**

**I couldn't help myself.**

**Will Batman play any important role? I don't know. Did I introduce him here just cuz? Maybe. Will we see him again? Probably. Should you guys bring up your hopes? If you want.**

**Drop a review, would you so kindly, stay safe, wherever you are in the world and I will see you when I see you?**

**Foy.**


End file.
